Hunnert
by MoodyRuby227
Summary: My hundred.I'm tired of summaries, just read it. And review!
1. Last Straw

It was the last straw. Puck and Sabrina both needed it, and fought over who deserved it through Morse code thumps on their hospital room walls. 

Sabrina POV 

Stupid Puck and his showing off. He had to try and do a flip, while hanging onto me. We both almost dies and have so many broken bones, well, we need to drink out of a straw.

Puck POV 

Stupid Sabrina. She just had to grab my hands before my expert flip and then fell numb, making herself heavier, in an effort to humiliate me. At least she broke bones too.

No POV 

"I deserve it, I am royalty." Puck thumped out. 

"You picked me up!" Sabrina furiously tapped with her toes. 

"No, you tried to stop me, knowing I am far more brilliant than you. You're inferior arms could not detain the Trickster King for all you tried and it was your weight which brought us down."

"I'm fat?"

"No, you've got muscles, and you're really skinny- o don't cry." he stopped tapping and tried to talk to her. "mmpph, mmmph, mmphmmph." 

"Humph?" Forgetting about the code, both starting humph and mmph -ing at each other. 

By the end of all the mumbling, they finally decided to share the straw, and their favorite drink, milk. (a/n there's not anything else I could think of, deal)

I know, but I like it short and sweet. And sometimes retarded, like my boyfriend. 


	2. Rain

The one thing Sabrina Grimm loved most in the world, other than her family, is the rain. It's magical, smells good and keeps the loneliness away. When she can't sleep, she likes to open her window when it's raining and watch and listen to it. She ran outside into the forest one day, during a really bad storm, sheets of rain coming down, because she was crying and couldn't let anyone know how upset she was. 

Sitting on a forgotten tire swing in the middle of the forest, Sabrina brooded over her problem. See, there was this boy who was her friend, but she also thinks she may be falling in love with him, but she hasn't seen him in a week, and he won't be back for another. 

She cried and cried and cried, fearing something bad happened, she gets these feelings and of course he never calls, texts, emails, writes… Sabrina really cared about this boy, and only the rain could sooth her. 

Ok, so the boy wasn't away, but it sure felt like it. He took no interest in her anymore, didn't follow her around teasing her, didn't hug her when she had that real bad headache… she didn't understand why he seemingly stopped caring. Sabrina knew something was wrong when he wouldn't answer her, "Are you ok?" last week. Ever since then, he's been distant, never saying much, eating the right way, instead of obnoxiously, like all boys. 

Meanwhile.

The boy knows he has been distant from Sabrina. He worries he may lose her if he doesn't do anything soon. See, something was wrong. She started to ignore her last week, making him come over to her and teasing her, like the usual. A hug or peck on the cheek, here and there. He worried she was interested in another boy and didn't care anymore. He could always tell how she was feeling and it seemed as if she was mad at him, but just wanted to see if he would come over and talk to her. 

So he did, and she smiled every time, laughing when he tickled her. He'd come up behind her, wrap his arms around her midsection, she'd turn and smile at him, breathing in his scent, only stopping when she had to do something her grandmother asked her. It felt like they were never gonna let go one time, but then her grandmother got in the way, asking Sabrina to wake up little Red for her birthday. He knew it was selfish to want her undivided attention on their friend's birthday, but he loved holding her and knew she loved it too. 

He loved being close to her, and he wasn't right now, so when he heard the sobbing and the door shut, he set out in the rain to find her, already knowing where she would go.

Sabrina again…

Sabrina sat there, thinking of all the worst things: he had a girlfriend and was toying with her because she didn't mind being close to him… he just needed some love after his almost loss in their family… he didn't want to live… she cried and cried, thinking of his arms being around her and they way he kissing her cheek when she kissed his, before bed that night. Also thinking of that time when she told him what stupid t-shirt saying she wanted on her shirt, and he just stared at her. They stared and got closer until their noses bumped, but Sabrina freaked out and backed away laughing. '_I should have kissed him. No one was watching, being all busy with visiting friends…' _

_She missed him smile and laugh and hair and heck, even his bad breath. She wished real hard for him to come bursting in on her tear fest and hold her. _

_The boy saw her sitting there crying, and walked through the bushes._

"_Sabrina?" he walked over and put his arms around her, lifting her off the swing. Then he sat down with her on his lap. _

_She burst into even more tears, hiding her face against his chest as the rain soaked them both. "Oh, Puck. Are you alright?"_

"_Shhhhhh, I'm fine. Why are you crying?" he pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek, making his favorite smile pop up, nice and big._

"_I just don't want to lose you, is all." _

"_That makes perfect sense." _

_And as the rain poured around them, they leaned in and kissed, letting all their love for each other pour out into twenty second of their lips smooshing together._

_AWWWWWWWW, right. I wish my boyfriend would do that…_


	3. Sing and Oops

-1**I know I haven't written in a while, but my home schooling hours were really down there, and Algebra takes time to learn. Not like the other subjects, those are easy… so here we go, my shot at sing and oops. Like what, 6 or 7 out of 100. I'd say I'm pretty good. Oneshot, maybe till after the challenge. Don't own Sisters Grimm, Avenged Sevenfold, Gingerale, Stride (if I did, there would be cotton candy flavor), Little Mermaid, or anything else copyrighted in here. However, I do own the chocolate covered moths… *Evil laugh***

Sabrina was fed up with Puck. She needed to let her rage out somehow and she knew how… first she would sing at the top of her lungs while the family was out, then she would sneak into Puck's room late at night and pour a mixture of milk, maple syrup, orange juice, bright blue permanent hair dye, and glue on him while he slept. It was brilliant, right?

Except, she messed it up.

"Scream, scream, scream, the way you would if I ravage your body!" blast out pof the karaoke machine's speakers and Sabrina's mouth. She loved to sing, just didn't want anyone to hear her since her parents' disappearance.

She choked on, "Scream till your silent." and ran to the kitchen for some type of liquid to drink. Sabrina found gingerale, thank goshness **(that's my Daphneish word of the day) **and chugged half a can before her throat settled and her voice once again could harmonize with the great M Shadows. She popped a piece of peppermint Stride in her mouth and started to chew furiously.

See many people wouldn't dare sing with gum in their mouths, for fear of choking on it and dying on the spot, but Sabrina found an ingenious way to hide it under her tongue so she could keep her mouth hydrated when she's nervous. Peppermint worked the best, she found after many tries at the perfect flavor. She could chew in between choruses, and during guitar solos.

Sabrina had successfully chewed pas the part where she would drool too much to sing, just as Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade came on. She rushed into the living room and picked up the mike. Just as she took s breath to start, the door opened.

Sabrina tripped in her haste to turn the karaoke machine off, replace the mike to its spot, and plop on the couch. She banged her nose on the floor.

"What happened to you Grimm? You look like you had a fight with the microphone cord in your sleep and lost tragically." Puck sneered. Sabrina could only feel butterflies in her stomach as she watched Puck run his eyes up and down her body. She blushed and tried unsuccessfully to untangle herself from the cord.

"Need help?" Puck asked in what Sabrina thought was a sincere tone.

She nodded and he held out his hand. When she held out hers, he high-five-d it and took off laughing his cute round butt off _Did I just think that? No way did I. But, he is so adora- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh get me outta this cord. _

Daphne walked in and didn't stop laughing at Sabrina until she was untangled and sitting on the couch, finger-brushing her hair. "That was the funniest thing I ever saw." Daphne giggled.

"Yeah well, you try to hide your singing without hurting yourself. Oh, yeah that's right, you can't sing." Sabrina retorted.

"You're taking after your love more and more each day." Daphne winked. Sabrina threw up her hands in frustration and stomped out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Hello liebling, how was your day?" Granny Relda asked as she pulled chocolate covered moths out of the grocery bag.

Sabrina made a face and wondered where her grandmother found somewhere to buy such things and answered, "Boring, like always. There hasn't been a case since the everafters quieted down." Sabrina sighed, remembering her excitement earlier in the month when Goldie Locks said she would kiss Henry, but it hadn't worked, and now the family was sad and restless again. Everafters were happy, and didn't go after them too much anymore. Too bad for Puck, he likes a good fight. **(mwah, mwah, mwwwwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh).**

"Don't worry dear, I found something you and Daphne will love." Granny responded in a mysterious way, emptying all the disgusting food and cereal from the bags.

"Okay. I'm going upstairs, call me down when you've decided we're leaving for whatever." Sabrina replied, jumping off her stool.

"How do you know we'll be leaving the house, liebling?" Granny said with a glint in her eye.

"Cause there's nothing fun HERE. So we must venture beyond the house to occupy our interests and time." Sabrina turned around after he monologue and quickly bounced up the steps to her room, closing the door ever so softly.

Sabrina flopped down on the Little Mermaid sheets Daphne just HAD to buy last time they were out and smiled, remembering her Little mermaid comforter from when she was 2 or 3. Daphne wanted a hammock, so she cut holes in the comforter and put strings through it to tie to the bars of the bunk bed. She sighed and laid her head on the blue pillow case, a similar thing happened to that too.

Sabrina woke up to a bouncing on the bed. "We're going BOWLING!!" Daphne screamed at the top of her lungs. "And look what Granny bought for us on the sly." Sabrina followed Daphne's gaze to the floor. There sat a hot pink and black bag, holding a hot pink and black swirled bowling ball and black and hot pink bowling shoes, she just knew would glow in the dark. Daphne's was the same, but purple. **(Did Michael Buckley mention it as her color, or did I just read too many fanfics?) **

"How are we going to drive to the alley, Uncle Jake is out with Briar." Sabrina pondered, confused.

"Come here." Daphne gestured Sabrina closer to her. "The bowling alley is _in _Mirror." she whispered excitedly into Sabrina's ear.

Sabrina looked at the little copy of their mother and announced, "This deserves jumping up and down while screaming." and so they did, holding hands and dancing in a circle. All was fun until a certain fairy flew in, knocking the girls over.

"What's going on in here? It's like the Loudest Banshee Contest or something." Puck asked, incredulously.

"Granny bought us new bowling equipment. We won't need towels, because Granny has plenty of those, and also we won't need braces for our wrists because we're good already. YAY." Sabrina gushed. Then she did something that would make even Charming gasp… she hugged Puck really hard and kissed him left cheek, leaving a little lip gloss mark. She then picked up her bag and ran after Daphne to Mirror.

Puck just stood there, trying not to fall from his weak knees, and trying to stop shaking and turning red. He hated, loved, and cherished the feeling Sabrina gave him when they held hands while flying let alone a hug and a peck on the cheek, he was dazzlefied **(another Daphneish word, thank- you.). **

Puck regained his senses and ran into Mirror so they wouldn't start without him.

To Puck's surprise, the little marshmallow and her troll of a sister could actually bowl really well. They each had a spot to stand at the dots before the foul line, a certain number of steps they took and also the way they released the ball. They were rewarded with mostly strikes for their talent and would have gone on forever bowling, if Granny hadn't announced their favorite supper, pancakes (I have pancakes for supper, got a problem?).

The girls packed their bowling stuff away and handed it to Mirror to put away for next time then filed solemnly out and down to the kitchen table, joining Red, Granny, Uncle Jake and Briar (who made the pancakes YUM). Puck silently ate his pancakes with his _fork and knife_. He also didn't eat any syrup. He just lathered the pancakes with butter, cut them pie-style and ate one piece or two at a time. Sabrina was shocked to say the least.

_Gee is he acting weird today, I wonder if it has anything to do with his growing up_. Sabrina shrugged and pushed Puck out of her mind……… until.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Puck, you deserve a Nobel anti peace prize for this." Daphne whispered after Puck had been caught burning some of Sabrina's stuff, including her favorite white high tops **(they were on the cover of book two). **

Sabrina screamed and wailed at the top of her lungs as she watched them burn to ashes. Red held her and when Sabrina tried to go for Puck, it took Red, Granny AND Uncle Jake to hold her back. Puck, of course did the same thing anyone would do when faced by an angry Grimm, he ran for it **(I love that line). **

Later, the idea came to her…

Sabrina woke up from a nightmare of her high tops burning, and remembered they actually had, so she went in search of chocolate cake, or brownies. She opened the fridge and jumped out of the way as the maple syrup came flying at her. She watched it ooze onto the floor from the open cap and a brilliant plan popped into her head. Ok she'd need another bottle of syrup, hair dye, glue…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabrina giggled maniacally to herself while she carried the mixture in the giant mixing bowl, stirring it with a big wooden spoon, so she could throw the spoon away afterwards, or maybe glue it to Puck's cute bu- _STOP THAT_!- Sabrina mentally slapped herself and as soon as she remembered the mixture, all thoughts of her love for Puck flew out the window along with the TV last month.

She silently opened the door, thanking Uncle Jake silently for oiling the hinges. She walked down the path, always checking for traps and sidestepping the smashed melted ice cream and waffles. She then came upon the trampoline where the much hated, but cute fairy lay, snoring his nose off and squeezing the stuffing out of Kraven the Deceiver, his lovely pink unicorn.

Puck lay on his back, the moon shining brightly down on his soft, flawless skin; he lay holding Kraven in front of his chest, which was bare, and his black jeans were unzipped and falling off to uncover black and grey plaid boxers. He still wore socks as well.

Sabrina's heart melted when she saw how cute he was, just laying there, the most vulnerable thing in the world. This would work perfectly for her plan. She climbed onto the trampoline, careful not to make a sound, and slipped, landing right on top of Puck.

Upon lading on him, his unicorn, bubbled and frothed, making Sabrina gasp. It kept moving until it changed shape, and there lay her beloved white high tops, good as beaten and worn. She grabbed her shoes and hugged them to her chest. If she hadn't goofed and fell on Puck, she may never have triggered the release of the magic spell Puck asked Mirror to put on them.

Sabrina dumped the mixture…………

**The rest is left to your imagination. I felt as if I needed to write something new with my new penname. I have tired of Zacky V, so it's now Timmy. He he he. Timmy's SOCUTE. **


	4. Book

I read the book, you know the one _he _stars in, well almost. And I fell for it. I fell for him. The book became my most prized possession covered with my favorite monkey devil book cover, so no one would see what, or who I truly loved. But one day, he took it. And I went crazy on him.

"So what's this thing you've been reading? Huh? What book is it, why does it have a monkey cover on it, huh? Loser, books are for the stupid." Puck taunted me. I couldn't stand it when he did, and tackled him.

"Give me the book back you freak, or I'll tie you up and read the dictionary to you!" I scream into his face, still trying to reach for the book he clutched in his perfect hand.

"Go ahead and try." so I tried a different approach, knowing due to his increase in age, he would not succumb to my efforts of tying him up.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I burst into tears galore and pushed off of him. "That book is the only thing I ever wanted, ever loved I need it, it's my life and it helps me calm down when I'm upset, but YOU… you took it and now my life is ruined! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!" I racked with sobs as he stared at me. My makeup surely made big ugly black tear stains on my face.

He slowly stood up, from his position on the floor and walked towards me.

"NO!" I screamed so loud he backed up. "Come near me and I won't shut up for hours. Give me the book, and I will never bug you again in my entire life." It hurt to say, because I love him, and need him, but he wouldn't give me the book.

"No, I won't give you the book. Make me." he stated arrogantly. I growled and ran after him, rage heating up my body. I chased him all over the house, breaking things, throwing things, cursing, smacking him when I got close enough… nothing worked.

So I ran. Right out the door and wouldn't stop. I just kept running, hearing his pleas for me to come back. I know I run really fast, probably faster than any seventeen year old girl. I kept running, through forests, down roads, around lakes and through rivers. I kept running. I didn't stop until I found it, my place, my cave, my comfort zone. I rested on my bed in there, then undressed and stood under the small waterfall. I dried and dressed in different clothes, and lie down thinking. I think I ran past the car, maybe my small, small family saw me, running, with tears streaming down my face.

I fell asleep, reciting his lines, from the book I treasured so, and left behind.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Back at home, the family couldn't help but worry as they cleaned the mess made by the feuding teens. Puck sulked on the couch, holding the book. Long after everyone fell asleep in there respective rooms, and the moon came full and round, he slowly slid off the cover. A Midsummer Night's Dream, it read. Shocked, he opened it to the cover, where, someone intricately drew flowers and vines around a name on a line. Sabrina Ronnie Grimm. Written in the nicest cursive Puck ever saw.

He flipped through the book, to all his favorite parts, they were hers too. He read the little pieces of paper, with the sticky backs, whose name he could not quite pull form memory. Sabrina left comments in the book. At parts where he played pranks, she left the nicest comments. In the end, at the back, back of the book, under the leaf of the cover, she left, "I've fallen in love with that stupid fairy, I don't know why but this book has made me love him in every way." Puck understood now, why she became so upset and angry. He hope she found somewhere warm, safe and, now he heard rain, dry.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping in the rain. I washed my teeth with a finger at the waterfall, drank deeply and set out in the warm rain to find something edible. I listened to the sounds above the rain to make sure the stupid fairy stayed home. I found some berries and an egg in a chicken coop of Puck's. I set back to the cave. I lit a fire, undressed and hung my soaked clothes over it. I wrapped myself in my blanket, seeing as how yesterday's clothes were too muddy, and I had no other clothing.

I cooked the egg scrambled over the fire, threw some salt on it, and ate it, then ate a berry or two and saved the rest for later. I laid on my bed wrapped up in the sheet, waiting, for something. I don't even know what, but I waited.

Some time later, I heard a twig snap. I gasped, and hid in the shadows, wary of the intruder. Puck walked in, drenched. I felt sorry for him, but then saw he carried a bag. I studied him as he warmed himself by the fire, and blushed when he removed all but his undergarment. His abs showed perfectly in the wavering shadows. His legs look soft, and arms strong. His hair dried quickly and had a messy look to it, but still looked soft and inviting. He opened the bag, and took out my book. The cover had been removed, no doubt by him, and I frowned.

He opened it up to the back, where I left an incriminating note about my feelings toward him. He pulled a pen from thin air and started to draw on the back cover. He kept the back in the shadows, so I could not see. Every time he looked up, I sank back into the stone, clutching my blanket, fearing he would see me. He never did. He finished his drawing and laid back, hands behind his head.

I crept from the shadows to where my book lay next to him on my other blanket. I picked it up and sat beside the sleeping fairy. It fell open to the back, as if someone turned the pages with a wand. I looked at the drawing and gasped quietly. It was of me, in a slender dress I wore to a party a while back. I looked absolutely beautiful in the way Puck captured me. The quote at the bottom said, "A woman beautiful, but ignorant. Still loved deeply by her friends and family. I've fallen in and out of love with her since the day I met her. I hope she can see it soon, or I fear I will leave and never come back."

Tears sprung in my eyes and I sobbed quietly. I felt so stupid, you know? How could I love someone as much as him, and _not notice he felt the same? I sobbed and sobbed and eventually laid my head on his chest, and fell asleep. _

_************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_Puck awoke to a warm body, embracing and covering him, wrapped in a blanket. He saw it was Sabrina and kissed the top of her head, stroking her bare back. She moaned a little in her sleep, but calmed soon. He wrapped his arms around her, reveling in the feeling of her soft body on top of his. Their skin touched in the most intimate of places, and Puck smiled at the feeling it gave him. _

_A book brought them together. He realized this and laughed aloud, waking Sabrina. She sat up suddenly, on his legs and stared intently down at him, studying his bare chest as earlier. She didn't notice her blanket had dropped to the floor, and Puck's eyes lit up with love. She leaned down over him and pressed her lips to him softly, before they both snapped and made it so deep, they ended up with a baby almost ten months later._

_************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_You like it? No? TOO BAD! Ha ha ha._


	5. Star

Mumbling, "Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight… I wish I may, I wish I might… wake my sleeping parents tonight." I jumped off the window seat in my new room and joined the rest of my family, and Goldilocks, in Mirror's room, eager to wake my parents.

Puck hadn't joined us, typical, but I think it was for the best. He was mad, thinking his Marshmallow and I would disappear once they were awaken. Little did he know, Daphne and I had a plan…

Kiss. One… two… three… awake! Tears, hugs, explanations, anger, love, confusion, happiness. The star wishing had worked. I looked out in the hallway, while hugging Daphne and Mom, I couldn't help but notice the sad little bunny. I excused myself, mumbling bathroom, and joined the bunny. Stroking its soft hair, I sat down next to it.

"You can join us, you know." I said quietly. The bunny grew bigger and morphed into a body I knew well. Puck, 14, handsome, strong, and funny.

"No."

"We aren't going to leave. If Dad wants to leave, fine, but Daphne and I won't leave." I put my arm around him.

"Every night I wished for you to say that." he sighed.

"On a star?"

"Yeah. You really won't leave?"

I nodded and rubbed his back a little. I had feelings for him, finally I know, but I just couldn't make myself show, or tell them. It was like show and tell after a house fire: "This burnt blob is my retainer…" yeah.

"Sabrina?" he purred in my ear.

"Hmmm?" I looked up at him.

"Follow me." he took my hand and led me to his room. After the door was firmly shut, the ice cream truck blocking it, he flew me out to the ocean I never saw, but always knew was there. The room became dark, and one bright star shone in the sky. By the light of that we both made a wish.

Mine was to become more cuddly with Puck, not so uptight and mad all the time, so I could show how I feel. Even if it's just a hug goodnight, or something.

He wished (not that he told me…) for the same. He cared for me, but was unable to show it, due to his tough guy façade. He wanted to hold me, forever.

We looked at each other and sighed, still unable to do the things we wished for. We sat for a long time, watching the waves crash, and spray into the air. We were sitting a few feet away, and it was starting to get cold, so I walked over and plopped myself in his lap, picking up his arms to wrap around me, and resting my head against his chest.

I fell asleep. Daphne shook us awake and asked if "Us two lovebirds…" would like to join the rest of the family in supper and games. We agreed and Daphne wanted a piggy back ride. But instead of picking her up on his shoulders, he turned into a piggy and told her to hold on tight, the two of them laughing and squealing as I follow them downstairs.

We sat down and I smiled at Puck, our hands joining under the table.

Mom and Dad saw how happy Daphne and I were, and so thanks to the power of the stars, we all stayed put, Puck and I married and Daphne? Well, that's a whole other story.


	6. Roses

Roses. Black. Blue. Crimson. Yellow. Orange. Magenta. Violet. Any color, really, except white and pink. Her favorite flower. She didn't know why, just was. 

Roses. A bouquet. Just one. Petals. Stems. Any part, she loved. 

She wished someone would buy her roses. She loved a boy, once. But then she left and hasn't seen him since. She cries for him sometime. 

Roses are red, violets are blue. Can't finish my poem about him, can you?

She waits and waits for the day she sees him again, planning it out precisely in one hundred different ways. 

A ring. A ring and roses. Dress, purple, maybe black. Tuxedo, peachy, maybe black. A kiss. Passion. Kids. Old age. Death. All with him. 

"Please buy me roses." she pleads to anyone who wants to know what she wants for her birthday, Christmas, Halloween, Easter… any day, she wants roses, to know she's loved. 

She sees him. He sees her. Roses. Roses. Roses. A kiss. Laughter. Hug. Kiss. She's happy again. All because he bought her roses. 

She comes back, he's happy. He buys her roses every day. Always kissing her on sight. Holding her when she's blue. Smiling when she's happy. Saying, "I love you." late in the night when she has nightmares. 

Roses. They brought them together, but it can tear them apart too. Next time though. Today is too happy. 


	7. Spider

Big spider. Well, I screamed, what else could I do. I hate them small, so of course I hate them large. They scare the bejeezus outta me. I woke from a nightmare about them, actually. They were taking over the house and trying to eat our puppy. I screamed and screamed and screamed, tears streaming down my face.

Then it morphed into Puck.

"Sabrina!" he tried to come near me, but I screamed in his face, and racked with sobs. He backed away, and soon my sister, grandmother, uncle, dog and little Red were in the room all jabbering at once. Puck held up his hand and turned into the spider again, right next to me. I screamed really loud and he turned back into the annoying fairy he is, and flew out of my room.

Daphne and Red enveloped me in hugs, and Granny and Uncle Jake went to yell at Puck. Elvis, he didn't know what just happened, so he plopped down and fell asleep a the foot of the bed. I cried, screaming for a while, them simmered to whimpers.

Puck walked in and I screamed, "Get out of here!" while pointing at him. I'm not sure why I pointed, though.

"Relax. Marshmallow and company?" Red and Daphne nodded. "Give me a minute with Ugly." they obeyed, giggling. I tried not to scream again as he sat on the bed.

"What?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes.

"I have to apologize. From the heart, and from instruction."

"Well, let's hear it." I crossed my arms and rested on my pillows.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were that afraid of creepy crawlers, and I promise I will never do that again. Ok?"

"Hmmph." I closed my eyes and turned my nose up.

He kissed me on the cheek softly. "I would never frighten you." he purrs in my ear, and I blush.

"Oh, really?" I whispered.

"Yeah." his breath hot in my ear.

I became sleepy and yawned. "Lemme sleep." I whispered as my eyes closed.

I felt him wrap his arms around me and hold me. Then, darkness.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Breakfast. Spider. Scream. Maniacal laughter. I knew his promise was too good to be true.

I ran after him, after I had calmed down, and he recovered from his laughing fit, on the floor. "I'm really gonna kill you this time. I swear!" I shouted as we ran outside.

I heard something click. Then, covered in spiders. Screaming, thrashing. Losing my mind, fear closing in. this can't be happening it must be a nightmare. Someone help me. Afraid to open my mouth, for fear the spiders would get inside me, unable to call for help. I sank to the ground screaming in my head.

I laid there, the spiders crawling all over me. I lost my mind, I began to laugh, letting them crawl in my mouth. I laughed and laughed and laughed. Then everything went black.

Hours later, probably, I woke to a spider asking if I was ok. I felt trapped. I just laughed and watched the spiders on the walls crawl up and down.

"She is delusional. She may never be the same again. She sees spiders everywhere she looks. She must have been deathly afraid. Arachnophobia, I believe. Young man, you are the cause of this. Did you not know of her immense fear?" the white spider asked the purple spider.

"No." the purple spider sound like he was gonna cry. Poor spider. I stood up and tried to hug it, but something wasn't letting me, so I just kissed it on that thing that sticks out of the front of the face and snaps. He seemed ok after that.

"Bye, bye pretty spider." I called as he walked out of my spider room.

A big yellow spider spoke next, "Maybe her family could help? Red here has been insane, and knows what it is like to deal with the insanity."

The white spider nodded, "That may just work. Little Red, are you ready for this?"

A pretty red spider spoke enthusiastically, "Anything to help my big sister. I mean, she feels like a sister to me, she really isn't related, but she's really nice and-- blah, blah, blah." they shoved her into my spider room and she stopped babbling, giving me a small spider smile.

A while later, the spiders disappeared. My memory returned. Turns out I was in a padded room, being held by straight jacket. The white spider was a doctor, the purple spider: Puck, the yellow spider: Granny, OMIGOD! I kissed Puck! He may never let me live this down. And the red spider was, well, red. She talked me out of my insanity, just as we had done for her.

We drove home, slowly. Puck, asleep, Daphne hugging me. Red babbling on about how she did it. And soon, I fell asleep too, resting my head against Puck's shoulder. I hate spiders.


	8. Payback

"You know, if you drink too much cappuccino and happen to fall asleep… you get nightmares. Not just crazy nightmares, like, psychotic murderer nightmares." Red informed.

"Um, ok, pumpkin. I'll keep that in mind." Puck replied, downing yet another mug of his favorite warm drink.

"Puck, are you drinking all my cappuccino again?" Sabrina asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"MMM, no." he said, downing one more mug full. "I was just about to go and take a nap on the couch, thank you." he headed for the living room. "Oh, and if any of you messes with me…" he gave an evil look and walked out.

"He's so weird sometimes, isn't he?" Red asked.

"Huh, yeah." Sabrina said, walking over to the cabinet. "Hey! He did drink it all!" she held up the empty canister.

"Sorry, but I just got up. I couldn't stop him, even when I told him of the nightmares to come. Let's go mess with him." Red smiles.

"Oh, yes, let's mess." Sabrina smiled back. She couldn't wait for the payback.

First, Red whispered crazy saying into Puck's ear, like what she used to say, before she gained her sanity again. He stared to fidget on the couch and frowned as he slept on. Then he screamed, "NO! Get away from me. I don't love you. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Red and Sabrina almost lost it, giggling. Daphne came down the stairs, "Whazzup?" she asked sleepily.

"Payback." Sabrina said, her eyes lighting up.

"Can I--yawn--join?"

"Of course." Red said.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Kiss the bride." Daphne announced. They all laughed when his face puckered up and made kissing noises.

Sabrina went out into the kitchen to find some cheese whiz for the next prank, so she didn't hear Puck moan her name softly, as he made the kissy face. Daphne and Red smiled. Daphne pulled out some green dust she conned from Mirror and whispered to Red, "This will make her fall asleep, letting me have payback for her not trusting everafters." she laughed as Red nodded in agreement.

"I found the--" Daphne blew the dust into Sabrina's face and caught her as she fell asleep. She and Red drug Sabrina over to the couch and laid her next to Puck. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and murmured in her hair.

"You're safe now, and forever." Daphne and Red let out a big 'AW' and smiled at their hard work. Then they went to fetch the glue. Heh, heh, heh.

"Are you sure this'll hold?" Red whispered.

"Of course. It's the one Puck was gonna use to glue that basketball to her head." Daphne smiled. "This may hold forever. Squirt it between them while they're still asleep."

And so Sabrina and Puck were glued together.

"Huh, wha-?" Puck yawned, waking up. It was late in the evening and he'd had some pretty strange dreams, just like Red said. Then he noticed who was wrapped around him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and they fell off the couch together.

"What the heck Puck?!?" Sabrina snapped.

"Uh, we're stuck." he said.

"No." she whispered. "This is all your fault. You had the glue in your pocket =, didn't you? Just waiting for the opportune moment to glue me to something and as soon as I fell asleep-- wait, when did I fall asleep?" she looked at him, "You didn't do this, did you?"

"No, like I want to be stuck to your smelly fat body. Ugh, I think I'd rather kiss Moth than be, wait no, I'd rather be stuck to you." he sighed. "How are we gonna explain this one?"

"Easy: we don't. Red and Daphne do."

"What are you talking about?"

"We were trying to get some payback by messing with you in your sleep, and I guess they decided just messing with you wasn't enough for them. Jeez. And to think I trusted them. Pft."

"This means war." Puck announced.

"Not more payback." Sabrina groaned.

"Oh, yes, but you don't even have to do anything." Puck smiled.

"Ok." Sabrina replied, smiling back. "Just please, try and find us a way to get apart after this."

And so they devised a plan…

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"They've been quiet down there for some time since he screamed." Red called to Daphne from across Mirror's Hall.

"Eh, they're probably just steaming. After all they hate each other." Daphne shrugged, trying on princess gowns.

Red walked in wearing glass slippers, "Yeah, or they could be planning."

"Good point. We'll just be on the look out. Ok?"

"Alright." Red nodded.

Later on Red and Daphne came downstairs when Granny called out that she and Uncle Jake were home and with supper. They headed for the kitchen.

Sabrina and Puck walked holding hands (they were unstuck, thanks to the minions). "Something you'd like to tell us, lieblings?" Granny winked at the two teens.

"We're getting married." Puck announced. "Isn't that right my cutie pie?" he looked at Sabrina who was trying not to puke.

"Yeah, baby." she smiled. Daphne and Red gasped.

________________________________________________________________________

Well, I can't come up with anything else. Sorry it's so… what's the word? Oh yeah: UGH.


	9. Alone

Alone, in the house, with him, what could be worse? Nothing much. I can't wait for them to come home, and they just left, like 3 seconds ago. Ugh. Oh, great, here he comes.

"Ugly, make me food!"

"I'm not your maid. Get your evil little lights to do it."

"They're gone too. To protect Marshmallow while she's away."

I threw up my hands. "Oh great! That's just wonderful. No minions. How are we ever going to get along?" I was really upset. Without those little lights, I'd have to take care of him, and I HATE doing that.

"Grimm." he put his hands on my shoulders and I raised my eyebrows. "Shut up." he smiled and flew off. I didn't even bother chasing him.

Alone. Yeah, I wanted to be, with myself, not him. I locked myself in my room and listened to music. I fell asleep, and woke up after a while. I began to feel hungry myself. I padded down the steps and into the kitchen. What I saw shocked me and will probably shock you too.

A table, food, candles. The works for a really awesome date. The tablecloth even matched the napkins and plate and silverware and wow… there was Puck, sitting there, all cleaned up. He looked handsome. And I was not.. Or at least I thought. I was wearing a short purple gown, heeled sandals and my hair was up, letting the curls fall around my face. Alone with Puck, and I actually wanted it.

He stood up, motioning for me to come to the table, so I did, and he walked me over to my chair, pulled it out, and then pushed me in when I sat down. He sat down and we started to eat. I never stopped looking at him. Alone with Puck, I think I like him.

Finally the dinner ended, with a plop of ice cream each as desert. We retired to the living room, where he had laid a blanket out in the middle of the floor, with pillows all around it, by the TV. All of a sudden, we were in our jammies and lying down to watch TV on the blanket. Puck covered us with one and hit the volume button, to turn it up. We watched a movie and I felt myself begin to tire. He kissed me and I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up to an annoying clanging in my ears. I hate Puck. "What?" I asked groggily. I was back in my bed and wearing the t-shirt and pants I wear to sleep.

"I'm still hungry. Make me food."

"But didn't we just eat? Like with the candles and then the movie and…" he had a far away look in his eyes, and I could tell he had no idea what I was talking about so I just shut up and walked past him to the kitchen. As I made him some soup, I thought about the dream I'd had. It made me uncomfortable to be with Puck, and yet I felt more relaxed in his presence than I ever had.

We sat at the table and ate our soup. He ate ice cream for desert. "Mm, thanks Ugly, you're not really that bad of a cook."

"Whatever." I said bored.

"What, no 'I'm gonna strangle you for that ugly remark'? he seemed surprised I didn't want to pick a fight about it.

"Hmm, no. I don't want to. Leave me alone for a while, I think I'm gonna go to bed." I got p and left one astounded Puck at the table. So he too went to bed.

******************************************************************************************

As I got ready for bed, I was starting to think that being alone with Puck wasn't all that bad, except for that weird dream I had. Then, the glop rigged on my dresser fell on me, coating my underwear and I. so I grumbled and headed to my bathroom. At least I could truly be alone in there. Or so I thought.

I washed a few times and got out, wrapping a towel around my body. I wiped the fog off the mirror, and guess what I saw? Yep, Puck. I screamed and threw the hairdryer at him, but he dodged it easily, of course. He came closer. "Don't you dare, Puck." I said when he held the bottle bleach over my head.

"Yeah, I would." and he poured it. I screamed once it was done dripping over my face and went at him, but I tripped and ended up falling on him, instead of hitting him. "Wow, that stuff smells bad." he said pinching his nose.

Due to the dream earlier, I became a little breathless at our close proximity, and couldn't think of a single thing to yell.

"Your hair will look amazing bleached." Puck whispered, his lips close to mine. Alone with Puck. So I kissed him. He seemed surprised at first, like he was gonna back away, but then he put his hands around my face and kissed me back harder. His lips felt so soft and squishy. Then his tongue ran over my lips and I opened my mouth in a gasp. He took no time at all to invade my mouth and taste every corner. I could feel the light headedness coming on. He was an amazing kisser. He tasted good too.

All I could think in that moment was: I hope we're alone more often.


	10. Wedding

"What, no comeback?" I called after Puck as he left my room.

"Nope, mom and Mustardseed are here on important kingly matters and I, as king, must discuss with them in the kitchen. SO STAY OUT!" he said, then bounded down the stairs, looking a little angry if I'm not mistaken.

Red came in and sighed.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" I asked the redhead.

"D won't hang today."

"Oh, why?" Daphne always hung with Red. I selected a bright purple nail polish and began to paint my nails.

"Said she had business and then disappeared into Mirror."

"Oh, well, don't take it personally, she like hates me now, so she's a bit cranky." I finished my left hand and blew on it lightly to try and dry it quickly.

"You wanna listen to Puck's conversation in the kitchen?" Red asked slyly.

"Hmmm, yeah. But how do you propose we do that?"

"If you listen intently at the vent over here," she pointed to a heating vent in the middle of my floor. "you can hear everything, without being heard yourself. D and I discovered it one day when we were hiding from you and Puck, and we heard you kiss in the kitchen!" she smiled but backed away from me a little.

"Do you know how hard I'm trying not to strangle your pretty neck?" I asked, starting on the right hand.

Red nodded and we sat on the floor around the vent. Voices drifted up slowly and faintly.

"Puck, as a king, you are require--" Titania was saying.

"I DON'T CARE! I WON'T DO THAT! YOU WOMAN, ARE NUTS!" he screamed.

"Calm yourself brother."

"What do you think it could be?" I asked Red, only a shrug in reply.

"I WILL NOT CALM MYSELF MUSTARDSEED! I'M NOT GONNA DO IT!"

"Fine, then you cannot bear the title king of anything for the rest of your life, you will be just Puck, an annoying thousand year old fairy in a teen's body." Titania replied calmly.

"WHAT?!?" Titania must have given him that really mean look that would scare the pants off of Nottingham, let alone Puck, because he replied, "Yes, mother." quietly, and minutes later we heard his door slam and Titania and Mustardseed's voices moving to the living room.

"Wow, 'Brina he seems really upset, how about you go and see what's wrong?" Red said, looking at me with a knowing look.

Does everybody know something I don't or something? "Well, I guess." I had finished my finger nails with the bright purple and chose sparkling peach for my toes. I picked it up and headed for Puck's room, careful not to let anyone hear me sneak in.

"Hey, stink bottom, where are ya?" I called out from his door.

"The ocean!" I heard faintly. I walked down a beaten path amidst all the junk and made it out of the forest. When my feet hit the warm sand, I sighed in contentment, happy I was wearing my bathing suit. Granny was washing all of my underclothing and she insisted on doing it ALL at the same time, forcing me to wear an uncomfortable bikini Daph had picked out when we thought we were going to the beach last year.

Eager for a tan, I set my bottle of polish down on the sand and stripped to my suit. Leaving my clothes at the edge of the forest, I picked up my polish and head out to the water, and sat a few feet short of the highest tide coming. I started to paint my toe nails when Puck flew up.

"The door slam sounded very angry." I said nonchalantly. I noticed him taking in my form and couldn't help but squeak when I noticed he was not only just clad in bathing suit shorts, but wet, his muscles glistening in the sun.

"I am angry." he stated sitting next to me.

"Why." right foot finished.

"Well, it's complicated. You won't like it." he said, taking sudden interest in the sand.

I looked at him, capping the bottle of polish, left pinky toe forgotten. He looked like a little boy, sitting Indian style, letting sand fall through his fingers, handful after handful. I giggled to myself and talked. "Come now, I'm a big girl. I'm smart. I can handle it." I smiled at his blush as he played with the sand.

He looked at me, sighed and looked at the sand again. "Mother wants me to be married, soon, maybe by the time I grow into the seventeen look. She says it's a requirement the oldest and king marry before the younger. I just don't get why I can't wait longer, but Mustardseed has chosen a wife and so I must and marry before he loses all nerve and marries her in like Vegas with Elvis, or something." he looked at me and I glared. "I told you, you wouldn't like it." he said sheepishly.

"Who is Mustardseed's fiance?" I asked, curious.

"Hmmm, you know her. She's beautiful, younger than us, loves being crazy." he gave me hints and realization dawned.

"Daphne?" I whispered.

Puck nodded and continued. "Apparantly, Daphne cannot wait much longer either, being twelve and smitten and in that awkward age where I think hormones begin for girls…"

"Wow, she didn't tell me." I said, a little hurt my own sister did not tell me she was engaged. At twelve. How ridiculous!

"They aren't allowed to marry till our age though, so don't worry." Puck assured me.

"Good." I sighed. I wondered who Puck would choose. "Well, what about you. Do you have anyone in mind, or are we going to call Moth and let her take you away from us?" I teased.

"O, please no. Yes, I do, but she doesn't like me." he made patterns in the sand with his fingers. I crawled over to him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"You're not that bad." I whispered. "Who is it, maybe I can convince her." he looked into my eyes, and my heart broke a little, knowing 'she' could never be me, and I would have to help convince her to marry my love.

"You could never convincer her. Ever. She's too nice of a girl to ever want to marry the Trickster King." he shrugged my hands off him and stood, ready to walk away. He walked towards the forest.

I stood up and raced after him, just catching his hand before I started talking again. "If I, Queen of Sneaks would marry you in a heartbeat, she has no reason to say no. I hate you!" I laughed and hugged him, he was very shocked. You should have seen his eyes grow wide! The were as big as saucers… you know, those little plates you put under teacups in London? Whatever.

"Then, Sabrina Belle Grimm, will you marry me?" He knelt and held out the most beautiful wooden ring I had ever seen, and in it was the tiniest, most miniscule diamond a person can see with the naked eye. I took it and slipped it on my ring finger on the left hand. And started to cry.

"Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry when the day I was proposed to came, but I can't help it! Yes Puck Evin, Trickster King, I will marry you!" he picked me up and flew high into the air, swirling around and around. He kissed me gently as we floated down.

"My Queen of Sneaks." we laughed and walked out of his room, hand in hand, my nail polish and normal clothes forgotten.

Daphne and Red were waiting outside the door.

"Are you ready to plan and decorate for a wedding with us?" they asked.

I nodded, with tears in my eyes and we hugged, them screaming, me crying and laughing and Puck, just standing there, embarrassed to no end.

I took hold of his hand. "Come on! Let's go tell Mom and Dad!" his eyes grew wide once more.

"O, please no! Not them! Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I laughed as I drug him downstairs.

Epilogue:

And so, Sabrina and Puck married, a true white wedding with many tears, hugs, kisses, laughter and wolf-like whistles when he pulled that thing from her leg off, she still can't remember what it's called. All she knows is she loves her husband and her husband loves her, and once they baby boy is born, they will live as a happy family forever and a day.


	11. Scissors and Dye Just Don't Mix

Scissors and dye. Well, they don't mix. Especially in the hands of an immature 16 year old fairy who likes to play pranks on girls. He did have a good idea though.

I woke up one morning and decided to take a quick shower before I ate. That way, I could wash my face and brush my teeth and soften my skin for lotion to soak in easier. I undressed in my bathroom and started the water, for it to warm up. I took a new razor out of the pack and set it on the edge of my purple porcelain tub. I then grabbed my vanilla soap of the shelf and selected a new shampoo from the set I received from Red for Christmas. Soon, I was almost ready to hop in, I just had to brush my hair out, so it would be easier to brush afterwards.

I looked in the mirror as I grabbed my purple brush and there it was. Short, bright blue hair. On me. I screamed like really loud and jumped in the shower. I washed vigorously with the lilac scented shampoo for 20 minutes straight. I then washed and shaved quickly. I hopped out and dried myself, then I looked at my hair again: still blue and short. I whimpered and combed through it, reveling in how easy and soft it was. Then I blow-dried it and fashioned a cute little hairdo for the day.

I dressed in my favorite jeans and American flag t-shirt. The t-shirt did not go with the hair, so I decided on a dark purple sweater instead. Purple is not my favorite color, blue is, but I didn't want to get used to blue before Granny paints my room in the summer, so I asked for purple in the bathroom and other things for Christmas.

I walked downstairs and entered the kitchen, ready for the worst. Everyone stopped eating and looked at me. "Oh, dear." Granny claimed. "Are you alright?" she asked me.

"Oh, yes, I will be. Right after I strangle the fairy who did this to me!" I sat and waited for Granny to finish her breakfast and she started to make my favorite, a pepper jack cheese omelet. I down the omelet and a cup of milk, then silently made my way to the living room to wait for Puck to come down.

He came down and I glared at him. "What?" he says. I point to my hair and stand up. He backs against the wall on the other side of the room. "I thought your favorite color was blue." he held up his hands in defense. I smiled sickeningly sweet and walked toward him slowly. "Ok, in my defense, you were pretty knocked out last night from that allergy pill you took." I just laughed and kept walking toward him. I walked until our noses bumped. "You look really pretty, he whispered."

"Yeah? Though, do you really think that's all I wanted to hear from you?" I kissed his cheek, knowing it would weaken his pride.

"I'm sorry?" he whimpered.

"That's more like it." I kissed him on the mouth and then made my way upstairs, glad I am the only one who can make him act like that. "Apology accepted." I called down. I heard him sit hard on the floor, whispering to himself and smiled.

Scissors and dye just don't mix.


	12. Dream Puck POV

Dream: Puck's POV. I haven't tried a boy's view yet, so bear with me.

I awoke with a start. I seemed to be lying in a room, in a castle. A big bed just for me in the middle. Japanese style. Three short steps leading up to it, green silk sheets and a little lump of a pillow, laid out on a king sized pad on a platform. I looked down my body, seeing I was dressed in only silky green jammie bottoms. I stood, and laid the blanket flat, sort of setting my bed. 

Lanterns illuminated the room. Paper ones, like you would see in an anime movie. The walls were decorated with a huge mural of a forest. I looked to the wall with the door, the forest scene, and saw, on a hook a silky green robe, and green silky slippers. I donned these and walked into the hall. 

Also illuminate with paper lanterns, its walls covered in grass mats each one lined with green silk. 

I can upon another door in the hall. I opened it and saw a room donned in all purple silk things. A beautiful young girl, around the age of twelve, her hair styled into a long black French braid, was lying on her platform bed. Walls with a wintry scene surrounded her. I knew instantly this was Daphne's room. 

I exited and walked farther down the hall, noticing the silk around the grass mats had changed to purple. I came to another door. Entering I saw yellow silk, a flower garden scene, and a chubby lady with gray hair and a smile on her face. I closed the door. _Ok, so that was the old lady's room. _I continued down the hall, now yellow surrounding the mats. 

Red's room was of course, Red and had a scene of a red river, being parted by magic. A sort of scene from the bible, I guess. 

Uncle Jakes room was orange, who knew the guy liked bright colors? His scene was that of a beautiful sunset, over an old ancient city, like Rome, Venice, Paris, or something of the sort. 

Henry and the V's room was a mixture of black and pink swirling around in beautiful patterns, and a scene of Daphne and Sabrina posing before a bed of pink roses at night. Sabrina in a beautiful black lace dress, and Daphne in a bright pink lace dress. Both looked so happy.

I sighed and closed the door, I knew full well which room was next in the hall: Sabrina's. I could not wait to lay my eyes on the sleeping beauty. So to speak.

I opened the last door, and sure enough, Sabrina lie on the bed, surrounded by soft light blue sheets, her scene of an ocean at night, illuminated blue by glowing plankton underwater. Her hair was twisted up onto her head in a sort of Japanese bun. She murmured in her sleep and I shut the door, staying inside this time. I hung my green robe next the her blue one, and left my slippers next to her on the floor. I crawled across the bed, to lie next to her. She mumbled as I slid under the sheets, and rolled over to embrace me and nuzzle her head into the crevice where neck meets shoulder. 

Her lips softly push against my skin and I sighed. "Sweet dreams Sabrina." I whispered.

I then awoke where I should be: in my huge messy room at the old lady's house. I crept out of my room and sure enough, I was really awake this time. I wondered why it was I lied down with Sabrina. I guess I just wanted to protect her from invaders or something. 

So I walked down the hall and entered her room, except it didn't look anything like it did earlier. It changed into the dream room. Blue silk, platform bed, ocean scene and her Japanese hair bun. She looked even more beautiful than in my dream. 

I knelt next to her slowly. I kissed her soft lips and smiled when I felt her waking up and continuing the kiss. We laid together, arm in arm, lips locked, unmoving and fell asleep like that. 

I woke up yelling, someone poured cold water on me. "You were saying my name all weird, dork. Come down and eat breakfast." Sabrina walked away, her long hair swaying with every step she took. 

_What is real? _I wondered. Had I really dreamed all that, or was it real? I didn't know, but I knew I liked the kiss, real or not. I dressed and made my way downstairs. Only 'Brina stood in the kitchen. I made my way over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I had the sweetest dream about you last night." I whispered in her ear. Then I leaned down and kissed her, feeling her go weak beneath me, and hoped I would never wake up from this one. 


	13. Cry

Sabrina Belle Grimm never cries. Ever. Period. No tears. No sobs. Never. So why did she cry today? Because her evil mother and father took her and Daphne away from Granny, and in doing that, away from Puck, whom she dearly loved. He doesn't know and now Sabrina thinks he never will. All due to the fact she just HAD to wake up her mother and father.

"What are we gonna do?" Daphne wailed as Sabrina silently cried in her new, empty white room.

"I…" Sabrina choked on her words as more tears came out. She shrugged, at a loss from her heartbreak.

"We gotta do something! We can't just sit here and wait! Did you manage to sneak ANYTHING magical out at all?!?" the little beauty was freaking out, big time. She missed her Granny, doggy, best friend, and uncle too much.

The blond teenager shrugged, unable to comprehend anything other than she would never see her precious fairy boy again. And she just couldn't stand that. She hugged her little sister and they both wailed loudly. "I hate Mom and Dad!" Daphne cried. Their parents were out, currently, picking up Chinese food out the wazoo, a personal family favorite.

"Me too." Sabrina whimpered. While Daphne wasn't looking, having buried her head into Sabrina's chest to cry, Sabrina pulled a tiny silver locket out of her shirt and opened it. She smiled when she saw the picture inside: Puck, covered in green glop. Her only prank which had actually gone well. His hair was messed up, and he looked ridiculous, but he was smiling like a maniac, proud of her for pulling it off.

She cried even harder, remembering that day, he chased her down the path of his room to the waterfall, where she dove in and swam across to the cave behind it. She hid and he couldn't find her. Then he began to undress to wash himself under the falling water, and she had seen EVERYTHING. She knew his body better than hers from the imprint it left on her brain.

She put the locket back under her shirt and rubbed her little sister's back, in small circles, trying to quiet her. Sabrina wanted to stop crying, she never wanted her parents to see her like this, so beaten and down and weak… though maybe it would make them realize they made a mistake exiling the girls from the rest of the family again. Sabrina explained her idea to Daphne and she smiled in agreement. Both thought of what made them the saddest and wailed together loudly as their parents walked in with the food.

They her Veronica drop her keys and rush into the room. "What's wrong sweethearts, oh, my girls." she knelt down to hug them, and comfort them. Then Henry came in.

"Now what?" he said, menacingly.

"Oh, Henry, maybe we were wrong to take them away from the family after all these years they've spent with them." Veronica stood next to her husband while the girls kept on wailing, really pushing it. Sabrina missed Puck so much. She would do anything to get back to him.

"No we were not. The world they were introduced to there was dangerous. They even head TWO eve rafters living with them, and while they aren't as dangerous as Mr. Can--"

"Tobias." Daphne said softly.

"What?" Henry asked.

"His name's Mr. Tobias. We learned the truth, I made the crazy in Red go away and we bottled the wolf away from Mr. Tobias. He's ok now and we know the truth." she stood boldly to her parents, while Sabrina, at a loss curled into a ball and cried harder.

"See, hon?" Veronica said, looking pleadingly into her husband's eyes. "We should take them back."

"Please!" Sabrina yelled from her position on the floor. For the first time, Henry noticed how upset his big girl really was. She never cries. Maybe I was wrong.

"Oh, honey, don't be upset. What did I do wrong?" he picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Just take us back." she whimpered.

"Why?" he whispered.

"I'm in love with him…" Sabrina admitted.

"Who?"

"Puck." she whispered barely audible.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A few hours later the door to Granny Relda's house banged open, and Puck, being the only one actually awake, went to investigate. As soon as he saw Sabrina he knew something had been wrong. "You never cry." he said as she ran to hug him. She almost knocked them both to the floor with the force of her hug.

"I do now." she wailed.

"Well, why? You're not weak." he said stupidly.

"Because of you. I love you. I never want to be without you again." she murmured into his chest, her tears fading and happiness filling her body.

"Really?" he picked her head up to look into her eyes and he saw the truth there. He let go of her yelped happily and flew up into the air, doing many summersaults. He then picked up Sabrina and Daphne and started dancing around the room happily laughing with them.

"Can I decorate for the wedding?!?" Daphne squealed. Sabrina rounded on her and hiss for her to shut up.

"Kiss me." Puck pulled Sabrina toward him and kissed her had on the lips. She froze, unable to think, then slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed back as they rose in the air a little.

The only time she cried harder than that was at her wedding, when Puck read his vows, and for the first time said: I love you Sabrina Grimm.


	14. Tattoo

"Hey Sabrina." I said from across the table.

"What?" she asked somewhat tired.

"Would you ever get a tattoo?" I smiled at her mischievously.

"I've got one already." She said, surprising me.

"Well, where is it and what is it?" I asked, curious.

She yawned. "I'm not going to tell you." she got up, put her breakfast dishes in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. _I wonder where it could be? _I thought. She's only 16, so she must have forged a signature on the permission forms. Wow, I'm starting to admire her sneakiness even more.

I exited the kitchen and made my way into the living room. I saw the Marshmallow and decided to see if she knew about Sabrina's tattoo. "Hey, there kiddo." I said as I sat on the floor next to her.

"Yeah?" she said, somewhat suspicious.

"Did you know Sabrina had a tattoo?"

"Oh, yeah. But I won't tell you where or what it is if that's what you're gonna ask me next."

"Fine, don't then." I went upstairs to find Red. "Hey, little crazy. Did you know about Sabrina's tattoo?"

"Mmmmhmm. I signed the parental consent thing as her mom. I'm very good at that. Would you like me to sign one for you?" she asked, so innocent and cute.

"Um, yeah I guess so." she handed me one signed flawlessly in Henry Grimm's name. I left the house and went to the tattoo parlor, from where we had been forbade by the old lady. I entered and walked up to the counter where a pretty tattooed girl sat, chewing bubblegum and reading a magazine.

"Yeah?" she said, not looking up and blowing a bubble.

"Well, I want a tattoo, but nothing like outrageous or big. This will be my first one." she looked up at me then.

"Well, are you sure, pretty-boy?" she smiled.

"Well, yeah. See my girlfriend, of sorts has one and I want one to match it, only I don't know what it is, she won't tell me." I lied.

"What's her name? Maybe I can pull up her file and tell ya what she's got, so you can match."

"Grimm, Sabrina."

She dug through a filing cabinet and pulled out Sabrina's file. "Hmmm, let's see." she flipped through the file. "She's got, like, four tattoos, which one do you want to match then, or do you want all of them too?" she laid the pictures out for me on the counter.

One was a musical note, I guess for her love of music; another was an anklet like the one she wore a few years ago; the third one was a beautiful swirling blue four, her favorite number; and the last one made him gasp. It was the silhouette of a fairy, blue and purple at the same time, with his name written beneath it, in swirling green letters. "Wow…"

"You want the fairy?" she smiled, knowingly.

"Um, actually, do you have a silhouette of a woman?" she held up a picture that looked exactly like Sabrina's shadow, when she's wearing her bathing suit. "Yeah, that one, with Sabrina under it in the same colors and writing."

"Alrighty then cutipie. Got a consent?" I handed her the paper and she smiled. "You related to her?"

"Nope, just live with her, my parents are unable to take care of me. They're kinda busy all the time. So her parents are as much mine too." I said.

"Well, wait over there for Mac to get done with this one, and he'll take ya right in." I waited. About half an hour later, Snow came out.

"Wha?" I said as she smiled and waved hi.

Mac took me back and said, "You want it in the same place as your girl?"

"Uh, yeah I guess."

"Ok, take your shirt off and lay here stomach down. She got it on her lower back. You sure?"

I thought for a minute, then decided I wanted it in the middle of my back, not the lower part. He nodded and got the thing ready. "This is gonna sting bad boy, you may pass out."

"I have a high threshold for pain." I said, remembering when my wings were torn off.

Two and a half hours of pain, buzzing and screaming obscenities, my tattoo was done. I was handed a little pamphlet on how to care for it. Showers here I come, I guess, and was told not to keep the bandages off until a week or two later. I went home and cared for the stupid thing for two weeks before it felt ok enough to take the bandages off.

When I did, I was in the bathroom and I looked in the mirror. It was awesome, and beautiful, just like Sabrina. I was glad I chose this one. Now how to get Sabrina to show hers before I show mine…

I went downstairs to find her, seeing as how the others had left to go shopping and we were alone, together. I found her dancing in the living room, to her favorite song. I came up behind her and tried to lift her shirt up to see the tattoo. She screamed, turned and smacked me. "WHAT are you doing?!?" she yelled in my face.

"Trying to see where your tattoo is…" I said innocently.

"Whatever. You wanna see where it is?" I nodded. She lifted her hair up, and there was the musical note. "There, happy now?"

I pretended to think a moment. "Hmm, nope." she growled in frustration, and to tell you the truth, it kinda turned me on… "C'mon, there has to be a better one." she shook her head and pulled off her sock.

"Ok, I have two. See?" there was the anklet, on her little ankle.

"M, nope still not happy." I wanted her to remove more of her clothes. This was fun.

"I don't have any more!" she yelled. I picked up her foot and made her fall back onto the couch. I pushed up her pant leg and looked under her leg. Sure enough, there was the four.

"Hmm, so you like the number four? Well then, there has to be one more to make it four. Now where could that be?"

"Did you by any chance go into the parlor and ask Meg?" she looked at me really angrily. She's so cute when she's angry.

"Oh, was that her name. Yeah, didn't catch it, but Mac was pretty nice. You know he's good with that gun." I decided to show her mine. She gulped and turned red as I slowly took my shirt off, and I could feel her hungry eyes on me as I turned around. "See. There's mine. Now show me the last one." I turned around and she was sitting there, dumbstruck.

"Why would you want my name on your back permanently?" she asked suspiciously.

"M, cause a certain tattooed receptionist told me you have my name on your back." I looked at her and crossed my arms.

"What are you talking about?" she said, looking away defiantly. "It's not on my back…" I gasped.


	15. WHAT!

"Hey, old lady?" Puck sauntered into the kitchen. I looked at him and he sneered. I looked backed at my oatmeal and ate silently.

"Yes, Puck?" Granny replied.

"Where do people, like I guess I mean babies, come from. They don't just pop out of thin air when two people get married. So where do they come from.

"Daphne dropped her muffin in mid bite, Uncle Jake woke up, red laughed maniacally (well, more than usual) and I spit my oatmeal out. We all looked at him and started laughing.

"O, you don't want to know." I said, falling out of my chair onto Daphne, who was already on the floor laughing.

"Um, yeah, I do snotface. That's why I asked." he said.

Granny went pale. "Well, um Puck… you're right, they don't poof! Into your life. I uh, Jake, help me out?"

Uncle Jake went red. "Well, kiddo. I uh, really I don't think you're ready to know."

I laughed even harder. But then Daphne winked at me and I stopped, giving her a cold stare. I sat down and watched this progress. "Well, obviously you ALL know, and Daphne and Red are 11!"

"Technically, I'm a few thousand years old." Red corrected him.

"Ok, come on. Mirror and I will explain it to you." Uncle Jake and Puck went upstairs to Mirror's room and closed the door. A few minutes later we heard a yell.

"THEY DO NOT COME FROM SEAWEED!" Puck screamed and flew down the steps and out of the house. Mirror and Uncle Jake could be heard laughing.

"Sabrina?" Granny turned to me weakly.

"I'll go find him." I said, donning my coat, hat and "I'm Spoiled" gloves.

"I walked outside and made my way through the forest. I found the cave, and sure enough, there was Puck, sitting on the blanket he put in there. He was punching the wall over and over again, making his fist bleed. "Puck, stop that. You'll really hurt yourself." I called to him. He looked at me, really mad, and so I came in and sat next to him, shivering slightly from the winter air.

"Don't suppose you're going to tell me." he said.

"Well, if you really, really want to know and cannot possibly move on in life without knowing, I guess I'll have to." he looked at me, smiling. "I would want you to know for me anyway." I murmured under my breath.

"What?" he asked.

"Um, I said I would like you to know, you know so that when you and whoever you marry have a baby, I can play with him or her." he looked at me like I had said I loved Granny's cooking. "I like babies." I said, blushing, knowing full well the real reason I wanted him to know.

"Go on, please." he sat against the wall, and drew his legs up, resting his chin on them. He looked like a child waiting for a story.

"Well, ok." I sat next to him and did the same, uncomfortable, but happy I was the one telling him this.

***

"WHAT!!!" (picture birds flying above the forest, like in movies.)

"Yeah, that's how it works." I said, really blushing now.

"Wow. I never want to do that."

"I said the same thing when mom and dad told me where babies come from."

"And you would want to now?" he said, disgusted with me. I blushed and nodded. "Well, what terribly unlucky guy made you want to do that with him?"

"Um…" I looked into his eyes, he seemed, I don't know… jealous? I guess. Maybe he does like me after all. "You." I whispered in his ear.

The resounding shout of "WHAT!!!!!" could be heard throughout the whole town of Ferryport Landing.


	16. Shoes

I woke up, and decided to take a shower. I undressed in my bathroom and turned the water on, nice and warm. I stepped in and started to wash myself. When I was nice, clean, and shaved, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. I combed through my short blue hair, it's only been a little while since that happened, and then dried it. I went into my room and dried my body. 

I walked over to my closet and picked out my favorite black skinny jeans, and black t-shirt which says, "I'm a Princess Every Day" and dressed. I pulled on my new blue socks and looked around the room for my favorite shoes ever: off white hi tops. They were a little spent, seeing as how I've had them for three years, but I loved them anyway. I wear them every chance I can get. I couldn't find them. So I went downstairs to continue the search and eat my breakfast. 

I couldn't find them in the living room either. So I walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Granny, I can't find my hi tops." I sat at the table awaiting my pancakes. Yes, she makes REAL breakfasts now. 

"Well, I haven't seen them since you went upstairs wearing them yesterday." she plopped three pancakes on my plate. I grabbed a fork and knife and started to butter my pancakes.

"I couldn't find them in my room, or the living room, though." I cute them into triangles, just like you would cut pizza or a pie. 

"Well, have you checked the girls' room, or maybe Mirror's room?" I popped a piece in my mouth and thought for a minute while I chewed. 

"No, I can't think of any reason they'd be in there. I didn't check on mom and dad at all yesterday. I guess I could look there when I'm done eating though. 

Once finished, I made my way to Mirror's room. I couldn't find them in there, so I went into Mirror. "Have you seen my hi tops, Mirror?" I asked the lovable short and bald man.

"No, Starfish, I haven't. Maybe ask Puck?" he said. So I made my way to Puck's room, as mush as I didn't want to.

"Puck?" I called, from just inside of his doorway. I closed the door and made my way to his trampoline, and there he was, sleeping like a baby. I smiled at him, and thought of how cute and innocent he looked. Then hit myself on the forehead for having such a ridiculous thought. I would not give in to what is supposed to be.

"Hmmm, wazzupbrina?" he mumbled. I shook him a little. "Oh, hey, what is breakfast ready?"

"Yes, but that's not what I wanted. Have you seen my hi tops?" 

"Hmm, yeah, I have, check the back yard." he smiled mischievously. 

"You better not have wrecked them." I stormed down the steps and into the backyard. There they were, only now they were an almost unrecognizable pile of smoldering ashes. "PUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "YOU ARE DEAD FAIRY BOY!" I ran into the house and into the kitchen, I saw him, eating his pancakes with his bare hands. 

"Something wrong," he looked at my shirt, "Princess?" he sneered.

"You evil stupid fairy!" I shouted. I lunged at him, aiming to choke him, but Red stood up and stopped me. 

"Sabrina… chill. Puck… buy her a new pair of hi tops, hmm, wait, no two new pairs, whatever she wants." and she walked off. 

"I'm gonna kill you." I whispered to him. I exited the kitchen and flopped down on the couch. Daphne looked at me.

"He burned your shoes, didn't he?" I nodded and she sighed. "Typical. Don't kill him, ok?" she went up the steps as Puck made his way into the living room. He sat next to me on the couch and tried to grab my arm.

"Hey, think of it as an advantage, those, were, like, really old. Now you'll get new ones. And you don't have to pay for them this time." he looked at me. I could tell that was about as much of an apology I would ever get out of him.

"Fine, fly me to the mall." I held out my hand. He took it and we were of, flying in the direction of the mall.

***

Puck and I walked out of the shoe store, they let me wear one of the pairs I bought right away. We walked to a Starbucks coffee stand and he bought me my favorite, an iced French vanilla drink thing. We walked around for hours, for me to break in the new shoes. They were my "Making Fiend" shoes. I love them, light blue and black with fiends over gray… I love them. I also got really cool others. (I can't think of anything cooler than the fiends…) after a while, I started to get tired, so Puck dragged me out of the mall and picked me up to fly me home. 

I must have fallen asleep in his arms because next thing I knew, I was lying on my bed, still dressed, clutching my other pair of hi tops. He can be so sweet sometimes. I smiled and drifted into dreamland. I love my shoes almost as much as I love Puck. I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!! I SWEAR!


	17. Nap

"Sabrina. Time to wake up." I heard Mustardseed's voice in my ear and wondered why he was at Granny's. then I opened my eyes. Oh, yeah… we're living at Puck's palace in New York City. _Gee, wonderful_. "Time to eat breakfast, princess." _Princess? Me? That's not right._

"I am NOT a princess." Mustarseed smiled.

"That's what Puck said you would say. Ladies." he called to a group of girls around my age. "Come in and help the princess dress. Be nice, no pranks like King Puck, and do anything she asks please." 

"Yes sir." they replied in unison. They entered my room and Mustardseed exited, shutting the door. 

"What color dress would you like today, miss?" a pretty brunette asked. Her name was Abbey. I don't know how I knew that. _Oh well_. 

"Dress? I don't understand." I said patiently.

"Well, it is a rule in King Puck's palace that all women wear dresses. He insisted. He thinks you look your best in the yellow one. Although he told me not to tell you that because that would make you think he's a big softie and he's a villain--"

"Of the worse kind, yeah, yeah. Ok, yellow it is then, just to see his face." 

"All right then." they bathed me quickly in warm water in a huge dark blue tub and dressed me, adorning my hair with a tiara encrusted with amber beads, to match the yellow dress. 

"Thank you." I said. I actually looked pretty. They did my make-up and then announced me ready to eat breakfast. _I wonder if I have to wear a different dress for lunch._

"Announcing Princess Sabrina Belle Grimm." (I will stay consistent with the middle name I picked out for her.) 

I made my way down the steps and into the dining hall. Puck's eyes were glue to me as I was led to a seat around the corner or the table from him. I bowed, because Abbey told me I had to, or eat Granny's camel hump soup, with extra hump. Yuck. I sat in the seat pulled out for me and smiled wide at Puck, he blushed and mumbled something about Abbey and secrets. 

"Ok, everybody eat." he said, digging into his food hands first. Yuck. I wrinkled my nose and buttered my biscuit. I love biscuits. Hee, hee. 

Xx-xX

We retired to the… living room? After breakfast and sat silently. Titania came in and asked to speak to me privately, in the kitchen. _Uh-oh what did I do wrong already? _

"When can I change out of this dress and put my jeans and hi tops on?" I figured no point in waiting to ask, since I was most uncomfortable. _Wow, where did that _come_ from? _Titania laughed and waved the cook and servers away, for the moment.

"Are you ready for some really big news, dear?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye. I'm getting really scared of this lady.

"Um, sure." I said.

"Puck has asked for you to start sleeping with him, in his room, as a wife should." 

"Yay?" I said before all blackness in the world surrounded me and I dropped almost dead on the floor. 

Xx-xX

Voices, coming in, darkness fading fell as if, eyes should stay shut.

"What did you do to her mom?" I heard Puck demand. I felt that I was in my jeans and hi tops, like I asked. Also, my favorite t-shirt was on me. I felt happier just because of that.

"Nothing. I just said you wished for her to begin sleeping in here with you. As a wife should. And she fainted. She must have been really shocked." oh, yeah that. _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WHERE AM I!?!? I'm not married to Puck, I hope. Ew! What has happened to me! This is all wrong. WAKE UP WAKE UP--_

"WAKE UP!" I sat up and screamed at the top of my lungs, I really didn't think my voice could even squeak that octave, let alone scream it. I collapsed back on my pillows and opened my eyes. A saw a terrified Puck sitting there. 

"What is wrong with you?" he looked at me dumbfounded. "GET OUT!!" my days of taking naps are _over._


	18. Sick

When I tried to take a breath through my nose this morning, it didn't happen. _Oh great, _I thought. _I'm sick. Ugh. _"Granny!" I called weakly with my stuffy nose. I began to feel the fever. 

"Yes, liebling? Oh, dear. You're sick." Granny always knew. 

"So I can't help Goldie prepare today?" I wanted to help Goldie Locks get into the love for my dad, to wake him up. 

Granny shook her head. "No, not today. In fact, I think I will have Puck take care of you while we're all gone, today." 

"Why!" I whined. I did NOT want some smelly fairy taking care of me. He probably would ignore me anyway, and leave me here all alone to starve and suffer. Making me miserable stupid fairy boy. But he's so cute, maybe he'll be all soft and cuddly for me to hold him. 

"He's the only one who won't catch your cold. Everafters don't catch colds. Remember?" Granny piled more blankets on me, trying to sweat me out.

"Yeah." I sighed, there was no way of getting out of this one. "Okay, but please tell him he actually has to take care of me. He can't ignore me, or the next time he's incapable of taking care of himself, I'll make it a living nightmare for him."

Granny laughed, "All right, sweetie, why don't you rest while I tell him, then I'll send him in before we leave. Good-bye." I waved to Granny already feeling miserable. 

_Why me? I just want to feel happy, at least. Instead Puck's gonna make me absolutely miserable on top of my cold. I'll be all alone_. I started to cry. I was sick after all.

Puck entered a few minutes later. "Ok, seems as if I am our only hope of getting better. What would you like to eat for breakfast?" he sat on the edge of my bed and actually seemed concerned and read to be helpful. 

"Cheerios with milk and some water, please." I said quietly. I tried not to look at him.

He smiled. "Ok. Sounds good." he walked down to the kitchen to get my food. 

I was surprised. _He never helps me. I wonder what Granny said to him to make him so nice? She probably threatened to take away thirds and dessert or something like that. Maybe the ice cream truck… I don't know, but I kind of like the new Puck. He's cute. _I pulled the covers over my head and moaned a little.

"Are you ok?" Puck said, coming in my room balancing two bowls of Cheerios and two bottles of water. He's really strange.

I nodded and held my hands out for the bowl. He gave it to me and I started eating my cereal. He ate his too. We looked at each other while we ate. He looked shockingly clean. Maybe he took a bath. Weird. 

Soon we were both done eating, Puck went to leave, but I stopped him. "Will you stay with me? I don't know why but I'm scared to be alone." he nodded and laid down next to me, on top of the covers. He fell asleep soon, and his soft snores soothed me. 

He started to shiver, so I whispered in his ear until he was floating a bit, and lifted the covers over him, letting him float down to the bed again. He turned and wrapped his arms around me, making me smile, so I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep. 

No one's POV

"AW, they're so cute!" Daphne squealed. She and Rd stood at the doorway of Sabrina's room looking at Puck and Sabrina snuggled together on Sabrina's bed. Puck had his arms wrapped around her waist, and she had pushed her head into the crevice where his neck and shoulder met. Both were smiling and sleeping peacefully. 

"Close the door, they won't be happy if they find us spying on them. Let them be alone, maybe they'll realize their love." Red said.

"Ok." and the two went downstairs, leaving the sick girl and her fairy boy to rest together. 


	19. Dancing is Awkward

I absolutely love everyone's reviews. Thank you. Still would like to know why those lines appear. I hate them so much.

Dancing is awkward. Especially with the boy you know you will eventually marry, but do not like just yet. Ugh. Which is exactly what I had to do on my birthday, dance with Puck.

"Sabrina?" he whispered in my ear, his breath hot and whispery.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"You smell really… bad!" he lost it laughing. He let go of me and laughed even harder. I stamped my slipper covered foot, huffed and ran out into the garden. I was mad. All I wanted was a nice birthday, and instead, we were sent to check out Heart and Nottingham at a ball, or something. Puck was being especially mean and after I finally felt pretty, being all dolled up by Daphne and Red, he tells me I SMELL bad. Stupid boy. All boys are stupid.

I sat for a while in the cool air. All of a sudden, Puck floated down in front of me, then sat next to me on the stone bench. "Brina?" he started.

"No. Don't talk to me. It's my birthday. I just wanted a happy one, since Goldie's kiss didn't work, but you couldn't even do that for me, just once! I'm going home!" I got up and stomped out of the garden, heading in the direction of what I hoped would be Granny's house.

Puck flew in front of me and stopped me. "No one told me it was your birthday… how old?" he said innocently. I took one look in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"Fifteen." I sighed. "Take me home?" I held my arms up to him and he picked me up to fly me home. But he didn't he took me somewhere in the forest. It was beautiful. Out of nowhere music started to play.

"May I have this dance, birthday girl?" Puck asked, bowing.

"Why, yes, you may, Trickster King." I giggled and took his hand. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. He didn't smell all that bad, like I supposedly did. It was faint vanilla and the forest after rain.

"You don't actually smell bad." he whispered, his breath making me shiver. "You smell like roses and vanilla. I love it." he kissed my cheek softly, making it glow red with blush. "Blush looks good on you, birthday girl." he whispered. I laughed and looked into his eyes. I had only ever seen him look at his mother with these eyes, dark with love. They grew even darker when he met my eyes, an almost pine green. He smiled and his eyes twinkled with a longing I didn't quite get. Did he like me, or did he love me?

I figured there was only one way to find out. "One last birthday wish before midnight." I whispered.

"Hmm?" he said, caught up in me.

"Kiss me." I whispered as our lips touched. It was soft and smushy at first, but then it grew tight and hard. His lips tasted of cookies and his mouth… oh… the best taste you've ever tasted.

Dancing didn't seem quite so awkward after that night.


	20. Royalty

Sabrina Belle Grimm, Queen of Sneaks, no royalty. How, you may ask? Well, it all started with one rotten fairy boy…

"PUCK!!! Come back here!" it was nighttime and I was chasing Puck down once again, this time in my new nightgown, which I just got out of the drier after we tie-dyed it yesterday, it looked really cool. Anyway, back to why I was chasing that evil fairy. Well, he's not as evil as Moth, but evil still. He died my hair PURPLE!! After the whole blue coloring thing, you think he'd be satisfied, but no. PURPLE. Idiot. I liked it, but he still liked my madness, more than my sweetness.

"C'mon, catch me." he was standing in the doorway of the front door. It was a very cold winter night and I could feel the chill in the air.

"Puck, you know we aren't supposed to leave the house unless it's an emergency. Moth's on the loose. You could be taken, or killed. Come back inside. Please?" yea, she escaped. And she was coming to claim her "love". I didn't want to lose Puck, as much as I hate him sometimes, he's important and special to me. I really care about him.

"Oh, and you care about me all of a sudden why?" he smirked, backing up onto the porch.

"Please, come back in. I'll make you double chocolate chip cookies and melt chocolate syrup for you to dip them in. and we can watch whatever horror movie you want. Just please come back inside." I was begging him.

"Hmmmm, sounds nice, but I think I like the idea of a chase better." so I threw myself at him. I knocked us both over and then dragged him inside by the foot. I locked the door with a wave of my wand, not powerful enough to be addicting, but still powerful. I then waved it again and chains and duct tape wrapped around my fairy, to make sure he couldn't go anywhere.

"Granny would appreciate knowing you lured me outside and we both got caught, tortured and killed." I said darkly. "Now, YOU c'mon. To the kitchen!" I made him float, leading him into the kitchen where I set him up in a chair at the table.

"You know, I could escape and fly away. But I'm not going to because I want to know why you were begging me to come back inside. And don't say it's because you don't want to die… I know that's not the real reason you wanted me inside. Out with it." I sighed and waved my wand. The chains and tape fell away and disintegrated.

I walked over to him and sat on his legs. I wrapped my arms around him, just holding him to me for a minute. "I wouldn't like to lose you just yet." I whispered. "I really care about you, even when you pull pranks on me, I can never be truly mad at you, because I know it's not as bad as losing you. And I actually like this purple." he laughed.

"Really, Grimm?" he looked at my eyes and I softened a bit, his eyes were that bright sparkling green absolutely all of us girls in the house love.

"Yeah." I said breathlessly.

"Then you wouldn't mind permanently spending the rest of you life with me?" he said, holding my left hand. He pulled out a simple gold ring with a tiny amethyst in it. My birthstone. (just guessing her birthday was in February…) I smiled as tear welled up in my eyes. Sabrina Belle Grimm is allowed to cry when she's proposed to, ok?

"No I wouldn't." I whispered as he slipped the beautiful ring on my fourth finger. He picked me up and spun around in the air, both of us laughing like crazy. "I love you."

And so that is how Sabrina became royalty, finally receiving her title as Queen of Sneaks for real. Her wedding was all blues and greens, their favorite colors. And Daphne was so proud of them when the family came home that night to find them kissing softly on the couch. With Daphne as decorator and Sabrina's dad walking her down the aisle, it was the perfect wedding.


	21. Baby

This is for reviewer 17 (Hi!), they asked for "baby" and so here it is.

A baby is always beautiful. The most wonderful thing in the world that could ever happen to a woman is to have a baby, and with an added bonus of the father being the one she loves. 17-yr-old Sabrina Belle Grimm loves babies, and so when she found one in a hollow in a tree in Puck's jungle kingdom by the junkyard, she cried with delight and took him home right away. 

After checking to make sure the baby was just a baby, and not Moth, or some member of the Scarlet Hand, Sabrina cradled him in her arms and hummed to him, to help him escape from his crying state. His hair, growing already, was black and soft, his eyes a beautiful shade of tealarine (a mix between aquamarine and teal blame my fourth grade reading) and his skin soft as silk. The boy was absolutely adorable and everyone wanted a chance at holding him, but he only seemed calm in Sabrina's arms.

Sabrina was left alone to care for him while Uncle J, Granny, Daph, and Red went out to put up pictures of the found baby, even though Sabrina loved him as her own already. 

Sabrina was cooing to him as she fed him mashed pink peas and vanilla corn when Puck came stomping in, unhappy about something or other. As soon as she heard the angry boy coming towards the kitchen, she picked up Craven (I know it means cowardly, but it's from Archibald Craven in Secret Garden!!) as she had affectionately named him, and held him close. 

"I cannot believe my minions won-- what's that?" Puck pointed to the warm gurgling bundle in Sabrina's arms.

"A baby, I found him outside and have name him Craven, at least until we find his parents, who are probably really worried and --" 

"Can I hold him?" Puck said softly, walking over to Sabrina. 

"look at him he's so-- what?" Sabrina just realized Puck said something.

"Can. I. Hold. Him?" Puck repeated slowly. 

Sabrina gave him a look. "Well, you have to be really careful and be sure to support his head, so his neck won't snap." She was reluctant to let go of her little love."

"I promise, we can hold him together, like over the couch, or on the trampoline, ok?" Puck really seemed sincere.

"Well, ok, let's go to your room."

Both teenagers sat on the trampoline together. As soon as Craven saw Puck he cried out, "Daddy! Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy." breath. "DADDY!" he squealed for Puck and reached his arms out.

Puck tenderly took the little boy and held him, cooing and smiling, Puck looked so adorable Sabrina's heart just broke, seeing her two boys together.

"Oh, Puck. That's so sweet!" Sabrina exclaimed. 

"He's so little. Look at his smile." Puck was fascinated by the plump little boy. 

"MOMMY!!" Craven cried all of a sudden, as soon as Sabrina leaned over him he held his arms out to Sabrina. 

"He wants you… mommy." Puck said, smiling wickedly huge. 

"But I don't know why he's calling us Mommy and Daddy, we aren't."

"Are you sure?" Puck asked ignorantly.

"You haven't had the "how babies are made" talk with Uncle Jake and Mirror yet, have you?" Puck shook his head. "Trust me when I say, I haven't made this baby inside me, ok?"

"Well, ok." 

They gasped at Craven's snoring and smiled at each other, staying silent. Puck helped Sabrina lie down and laid on the other side of Craven, to help Sabrina hold him, and all three fell asleep together. 

Aa+aA

"Awww, they're like a little family!" Daphne squealed when she was sent to find the teens and baby. 

She woke Sabrina and Puck, but not Craven. They made their way downstairs and to the kitchen where Granny looked very serious.

"Sabrina, Puck, Craven is your child. Because of the love you have for each other, he was born magically, not physically. Can you believe that?" Sabrina and Puck stood there gaping, with their mouths open at the old woman. 

"MOMMY! DADDY! DAPHY! WHEE!" Craven squealed. 

Fin


	22. Miracle

MIRACLES SOOOOO DON'T HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE. So here's a Sisters Grimm fic about miracles. I don't own anything but the plot, and planet C, the world I live on…

"Sabrina?" the voice was different than Uncle Jake's and way deeper than Puck's but yet, familiar.

"Daddy?" she murmured in her sleep.

"Yes, honey, wake up."

"You're AWAKE!!!" Sabrina hugged her father and then her mother and sister who soon joined the embrace.

"Let's fight some bad guys!!" Daphne exclaimed making the little family laugh.

Yeah, sucks I know.


	23. Insane

**Thank you Elizabeth/dramaqueenruling for this idea. Sabrina and Puck were locked up in a room together by Heart and Nottingham and they are driving each other 'insane'. **

"Rrrrrrrrrrr, Puck!" Sabrina growled after countless attempts to kick the door open with her mad door opening skillz (this was something a friend once said and did… don't ask).

"What?" he asked nonchalantly, sitting in a corner.

"This is all your fault." she sat next to him, her feet aching.

"Like I want to be locked up in a room with the most aggravating Grimm there ever was." he said, sniffing snootily.

Sabrina took her sneakers off and rubbed her feet as she talked. "This is SO your fault. If you hadn't laughed when we saw Heart DRAWING the mole on her face, they wouldn't have caught us and locked us up!" she sniggered remembering Heart and the brown facial pencil.

"Three words: moley, moley, moley. One word: MOLE!" Puck burst out laughing and Sabrina couldn't help it, she did too, remembering that stupid spy movie with Mike Myers in it.

"Oh, did you see her face?" she laughed, leaning against the wall."

"See, it was worth being locked up, wasn't it?"

"I dunno, you smell really bad." lame, she knows.

"Who took off their shoes?" he pointed at her feet.

"They don't smell that-- ugh, you're right." she took a whiff at her feet and almost ralfed from the stench.

"Aren't I always?" Puck said.

"Ha! No." Sabrina started to put her shoes back on.

"Like when?" he asked all surprised.

"Like that time you thought I was serious about cutting my hair and dying it blue." she said, her hair was still tinted blue and shorter than normal.

"Oh, c'mon, you liked it."

"No I didn't. I mean yeah, it was a different look for a while and my friends and Daphne seemed to like it, but…" she trailed off.

"What friends?" Puck asked softly.

"I guess I mean Red… and you?" she replied, blushing a little.

"I'm not that bad." Puck declared, smiling his most mischievous grin he could muster.

Sabrina laughed, that grin always made her smile, for some reason. "Well, that time you jumped after me and saved me from the jabberwocky, you weren't. And when you helped me break into the bank and steal the kazoo." she yawned.

"Tired?" Puck whispered.

"Mmm, yeah." Sabrina leaned her head against Puck, since her head hurt from all the screaming she did at him before. "How long have we been in here anyway?" she asked, yawing really big again.

Puck looked at his cell phone (fairy with a cell phone… bad news). "Like four hours. I think."

Sabrina grabbed his phone. "Why didn't you tell me you had your phone, we could have called for help a long time ago!" she yelled standing up and dialing home.

Puck watched her with sad eyes, kind of missing her head on his shoulder. He heard the phone ring and ring and ring on the other line, but no answer and no answering machine. Sabrina sat with a huff next to him and handed him the phone. "I didn't think, sorry." he mumbled.

"What? Did the great Trickster King just apologize to me, a simple peasant?" she asked in mock surprise.

"Don't make me say it again." he growled, making her stomach flutter a little. She looked away from him at a particular naughty thought passing through her head.

She felt dizzy all of a sudden. "Puck?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah?" he didn't notice she passed out. _Humans and their pathetic need for oxygen. Now I'll have to break us out of here a little earlier than planned._

The strong fairy picked up the girl in his arms and turned his legs into those of a lion and kicked the door down, exiting the room onto Main Street, Ferryport Landing. He flew home.

"OLD LADY!" he called. _Huh, no one home, guess I'll take blondie here up to her room. _

Puck carried Sabrina to her room and laid her down on her bed. He took her sneakers off of her, tossing them into her closet, where she would look for them in the morning. Then her took her jacket and sweater off her, leaving her in her jeans and a t-shirt. He then lifted her up with one arm, and pulled the blankets back. Finally, he laid her down and placed the blankets over her.

_Maybe I should stay here, just in case she needs me. _He thought, lying next to her, on top of the covers. She mumbled in her sleep, saying something about stupid gorillas and pretty dresses. Puck laughed under his breath and she moved toward him. "Hold me." she sighed, so he slipped his shoes off and slid under her blankets to hold her.

"You're insane." he mumbled.

"You…. Mental…. Weirdo." she mumbled, smiling and snuggling closer to him.

"We've lost it." Puck said, smiling into her hair. The two teens fell asleep, each being driven more insane by the other being so close.

**Ahhhhhhh, much better than miracle… yeah… dunno what I was doing on that one. More**** ideas, please!!**


	24. Coin

"I'm coining the term der-der-der." Daphne announced at breakfast.

"Um, what?" Puck said, syrup sliding down the front of him.

"You know, when someone does something stupid, instead of going 'duh' like everyone else, I say 'der-der-der'?" Daphne said, serious.

"Yeah? Where did that come from anyway?" Sabrina wanted to encourage her little sister even though her venture seemed pointless to Sabrina.

"That Nancy Drew game. Secret of the Old Clock? Yeah, something on there went 'der-der-der' whenever I did something wrong, maybe it was a person, or a mini game, I can't remember, but I've been saying it for a while and I want to coin it before someone else steals it." Daphne said.

"Well, then I coin the term freaking egg." Puck declared.

"Ok, now _that's_ stupid." Daphne said.

"What, when one of my friends was little, she overheard her parents saying freaking A, and thought they were saying egg, and now we use the term all the time, when we're mad or something… she died from some weird disease though, so now it's mine to say."

Sabrina raised her eyebrows. "Yeallo." she quipped.

"WHAT?" everyone turned to stare at her.

"A combination of 'yeah?' and 'hello?' when you answer the phone. Dad does it." Daphne nodded.

"How about you Red?" Daphne pressed.

"Um, I don't know. Let me think a minute please."

"Ok." everyone went back to their breakfasts while Red thought, so as not to disturb her thinking process.

"Well, I've already been coined by the author of my story, so I have no need to coin a term."

"Ok. Granny?!? What do you wanna coin?"

"Nothing dear."

"Uncle Jake?" she asked hopefully.

"I've got nothing, Short Stop, sorry."

"Well, then, Sabrina, Puck, lets go coin our terms!"

"Um, how?" Sabrina and Puck asked the little girl.

"Do you guys always have to burst my marble box?" Daphne said.

The family laughed and continued on with there day as normal as possible, each coming up with a new stupid term they declared his or hers to coin.


	25. Snow

Snow. Ever since I was little, I remember bounding out into snow, like a giant bunny rabbit, and making the family laugh. This year, the snow will be special since we have a few additions to our family. Sabrina, Daphne (she loves to give me food), the fairy (he's mean), and the little girl in red. The little girl in red is who made me a sweater so I could play in the snow.

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. I love bouncing through snow. It's soft, crunchy, wet, and powdery. I love to stick my face in it and huff, making it fly all around. I also like rolling around on my back in it. I get covered with it, and the little ones laugh. The big kids do too, but I think they're more interested in each other than me.

The old woman loves me so, and takes pictures of me in the snow. A few dozen for every year the snow comes. We have an album we like to look at together and remember the young days, and the day it snowed so much, I disappeared in it for a while before I found my way to the house again.

Snow, snow, snow. I love snow. It's amazing, and makes everyone feel alright, unless we spend too much time outside and get sick and cold and sore… but that rarely ever happens to me as I have my coat to keep me warm.

I love snow.


	26. Makeup

Moth's POV. Make-up. 

People say I'm crazy. Why? Because I killed to marry the one I love. He is a foolish boy though and seems to love another girl, that evil girl who stole his heart. 

I like to make myself feel pretty up until the day I marry my love. I practice putting on my wedding dress and make-up all the time. I love make-up, it adds color and sparkles to your face. Sparkles are cool. They make you look like you're covered in stardust. I like making my whole body sparkle. My dress sparkles too. 

Puck will be very pleased when he marries me. I have a way to put on makeup to tell people how I am feeling, so he won't become confused. When I am in a bad mood, I put on major amounts of black eyeliner and no eye shadow. When I am happy, I use bright colors. When I am being mysterious, I use dark blue or silver. 

I love make-up and I think everyone should wear it, because no one is pretty without it. I am the most pretty without it, and I never get complimented on my looks when I am not wearing it. WEAR MAKEUP! That will be our first rule when we take over the world. I know King Puck wants it. He always talks about being the most mischievous in the world. 

Once the master rids the world of those Grimms, we will start with all the everafters who seem to be against us. Then, slowly the humans will die out and Puck and I will rule the world forever. 

Make-up will make me most desirable to him, and he won't be able to resist me once the Grimm is gone. *laughs maniacally* 


	27. Night

**I hope I don't make Puck sound like a hopeless squishy romantic. I really don't want it that way. I don't like this, I hope you do...**

For as long as I can remember, I loved the night. Everything about it seems so beautiful to me: the noises bugs make, the cool air, the dark sky, and best of all, the ideas which come to me. I think best in the night.

Night came as I escaped the unspeakable: marrying the crazy fairy after a light bulb loving bug. Night came as I dunked the Grimm girl in unimaginable viscous liquids. She hates it, but I must, or fall into her trap: beauty. Night comes when I feel sullen and makes me feel calm and ecstatic. It helps me think up plans and invent useful things, of course those only work for me.

Night happens to also be the time when the Grimm girl feels content, and she doesn't yell at me like she does in the daytime, at night. She looks so exquisite in a state of dreamland. And this is why I prank her so much. I can't let myself fall into her trap, and love her.

Night will be the time when we marry. I mean… uh… when she finally kills me from losing her sanity due to my pranking. YEAH! The Trickster King does not need a wench to love and care for him! Ha! Take that Moth! Really, I don't love Sabrina. I mean UGLY.

Can't she see she doesn't need makeup though? I don't understand it. And she only puts it on at night when she thinks no one watches her. This time being the only part of night I can't comprehend things. I can't interpret her feelings she seems to have when she puts on the makeup. She seems more confident and happy with her appearance.

Night cloaks my movements in the house. She doesn't know I cover her with a blanket when she falls asleep on the couch, or carry her to her room when she's not feeling well. She doesn't know I was the one who really cared for her when she broke her arm from our reckless slide downhill, across the highway and into that barn.

She doesn't know I sneak in her room at night and stroke her hair, or kiss her softly. I hold her when she has nightmares and calm her when she wakes, but is still so tired she doesn't notice me.

I love her under the cloak of night. Maybe some _day_, I'll tell her.


	28. Hidden Talent

I had a hidden talent everyone but me seemed to know about. I am really good at running a kingdom. Puck was not cut out for it, so the job was passed on to me after father passed. Puck went off to love Sabrina and I am here running a kingdom.

Mom says, I'm almost better than dad at it! I guess I always had a knack for knowing what was good for our kingdom, I just didn't know it. I love running it, I love being in charge, but not so much that I will abuse the power and try and take over the world. I swear.

I do my job every day, approving new buildings and whatnot. I keep the prisoners in check and make sure Moth doesn't get out to kill Sabrina and kidnap Puck.

My mother is proud of me and my brother appreciates my help.

I guess from birth I was the one molded into the next king. I like my hidden talent.

**Short, I know, but I was watching TV. ok?**


	29. Chocolate

"You're not gonna eat ALL of that are you?" Sabrina asked a certain fairy, who was holding a giant bag of chocolates. He nodded and Sabrina said, "Well, not without giving me one first, you're not. Hand some over." she held out her hand to Puck, he was already stuffing his face with chocolate, smearing it all over him. He placed about ten chocolates in her hand and sat on the couch, determined to eat it all without puking his guts out later.

"You're gonna end up puking your guts out." Sabrina said melancholy, sitting next to him.

"Mmph m mph." he mumbled, mouth full of chocolate.

"Yea, ok, whatever." Sabrina left him in chocolaty heaven.

Later on…

"Puck?" Sabrina look down at said fairy, who'd fallen asleep on the couch after eating every chocolate. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." he said getting up.

He flew up to his room.

**Puck POV**

So I laid down on my trampoline. I wasn't going to puke, Sabrina's stupid.

I fell asleep. The oddest thing happened. Sabrina came in and checked on me, saying to herself that she didn't care about me, it was just instinct. She sat on the trampoline and stroked my hair. "Ugh it's so dirty. But soft. Weird." she yawned and looked at me through thick lashes. "Why do you make me feel like this? Ugh. Please let him be asleep." she kisses me on the mouth and sighs. Her lips parted and her tongue slid out to taste my lips. My stomach was sent into flutters at this and I could feel my face blush red hot. I gasped, and she backed off, almost falling.

"S--s--s-sorry!" she squeaked and ran out.

My body shook in the little bit of pleasure she had caused me. And I wondered if I was dreaming. I guess that's what happens when you eat too much chocolate! Ha ha. THough Sabrina acted weird for about two weeks after that.

Maybe it wasn't a dream... stupid chocolate.


	30. Faded

I like pretty colors. I don't like faded ones, they don't look as good as brand new and bright. The walls of this place look faded to me. I decided they need a new coat of paint.

So I hopped to it. I bought 3 gallons of bright red paint and went about taking pictures and knick knacks off the walls. Then I laid a tarp out on the floor to cover everything. I took a roller, and dipped it into the paint tray.

I spent 5 hours on the downstairs. I then decided each person should have their own color in their room, so I headed out to the store.

"Why hello there, Red. How's the pain looking?" the manager asked.

"Bright and pretty, just like a red apple, or soda can. Thank you."

"What other colors can I provide you with today?"

"Half a gallon of, yellow (Granny), orange (Uncle J), bright purple (Daphne), dark green (Puck, who now has a normal boy's room since he grew), and the prettiest shade of blue you've got."

"Alrighty pumpkin, let me fetch 'em and I'll bring them out." the manager disappeared to the back of the store while Red rummaged around her pockets to find the ten dollar bill she brought with.

The clerk came out with a large bin. "All of it's in here, can you manage?"

Red pulled out her wand. "Yes. Thank you."

Red paid and left the store.

She started with Granny's room first, knowing she definitely wanted this one done before they came home. Many things covered the walls and it took her two hours just to take them down. She then spent another three painting and when the paint dried, two to put everything back up.

"I need a snack." she whistled her way to the kitchen and decided to eat some broccoli. "Your color will never fade, will it?" she asked the vegetable (?). "Such a pretty, pretty, pretty green; full of things that are good to eat." she sang.

Ff-fF

Finally by night time she finished painting. "This better not fade in a year, or I'll… be really mad I guess." she said to herself as she awaited the family's arrival.

"Shut up pusbrain, no one ca-- omigosh. Everything's red." Puck said as he came in the door.

"What, stupid?" Sabrina walked in. "Wow. Very pretty, Red." she said as she made her way to the couch to continue her and Puck's argument.

"Liebling, what do you-- my goodness, Red thank you, I've been meaning to paint for years, just never found the time."

Daphne gasped in awe. "I LOVE IT!" she squealed.

"Wait till you all see your rooms." Red told the family as she led them upstairs.

"Mine's bright purple. I love it, I love it, I love it!"

"You need a bigger vocabu- I love it! So pretty!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Mine looks like a forest. Good job." Puck said from his room.

"Such a bright color. I absolutely adore it, little one." Granny said.

"What's all the hubbub?" Uncle J asked, coming up the steps.

"Red has painted the whole house. What color is your room?" Granny asked.

He opened his door. "Orange…" his face became somber for a moment. "My favorite color! Thank you, crazy little girl!" he was overjoyed to see his favorite color.

"The manager says the paint will never fade. I hate faded colors." Red stated.

"Us too." the family shared.

"Let's hope our happiness, and the colors of our rooms, never fade."


	31. Pretty

My sister looks so pretty today. Of course she should. She's finally marrying Puck. Everyone looks pretty. These shades of green and blue, dark make everyone look pretty. Even me. I don't think of myself as pretty very often. Everyone always says, "Oh, you're so pretty." but I don't believe them. Why should I believe them? It doesn't matter to me. Only sometimes do I wish I felt pretty. Why don't I feel pretty? Well, because of my short hair, it makes my face look fat, well, everything on me looks fat. I feel like a chubby little girl all the time. I can't seem to slim out like Sabrina, or the other women I know.

I know I will end up looking like Granny, the round crazy woman who thinks bright purple and bright yellow matches. Yep, crazy aunt I will be when Sabrina has her first baby. I know it.

Some guys have told me how pretty I look, on occasion, but they all end up jerks in the end. Can you believe it? I can't meet a decent guy… sad. Oh, here comes someone, look happy Daphne, look happy.

"What might your name be?" he asked.

"Daphne, sister to the bride." I answered politely, as always.

"My you are beautiful. You know you have your mother's hair, eyes, skin tone… and your mother is very beautiful as well. You are more, though, I think." he tells me.

"Who are you?" I ask, skeptical.

"My name is Hansel. From Hansel and Gretel."

"I thought you were baked and eaten." I said flatly.

He laughed. "Oh, my no. Frau just fed us some salads and taught us healthier ways to eat, then let us go. Gretel and I were mighty chubby kids back then. We had sweet tooths too." he laughs again.

"So you really think I am beautiful?" I ask shyly.

"Yes, Daphne. All the men do, but I plucked up my courage to tell you, and ask you for a dance?" he smiles hopefully at me.

I laugh. "All right."

"Your sister looks pretty." he comments.

"She's always been pretty. The prettiest woman in our family, short of Aunt Briar's magical beauty, of course." I tell him.

"No, no, no. While your sister may be the prettiest in your, and her groom's eyes, you are the prettiest in mine." he kisses my hand like a gentleman.

"Oh, why thank you, Hansel." I reply, blushing a bit.

"And look at the rosy tint on your cheeks, so amazing."

"We need better vocabulary." I stated.

"Ha, ha, ha! Yes we do! You are absolutely correct, my dear." he led me to my table and sat with me while the others danced on. "Would you like to venture to the garden?"

"Sure." I took his offered arm and walked with him to the garden, still in view of Mustardseed and his men, who guard the wedding.

"You know, I saw you catch the bouquet." He says shyly as we sit on a bench.

"Yes, that was me, but I hardly think someone will propose soon." I brush it off as no big deal, while inside I am hoping for a certain man to propose.

"I think he will. It won't be me will it?"

I shake my head. "You are handsome, to say the least, but my heart belongs to another. I look through my long lashes, past Hansel and to him.

"Oh, I see. Good lick, my dear and may he think you are as pretty as you are." he kissed my hand again and drifted off as the other came towards me.

"Hello Daphne." he sits on the bench next to me, blushing.

"Hello." I say, blushing back.

"You look so pretty today."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I never think of myself as pretty. I just don't think I am."

"Oh, but you are. So pretty." he tells me.

"Thank you." he holds my hand as we gaze into each other's eyes. "Daphne, will you marry me?" he slides the ring hidden in his palm onto that finger.

"Oh." I squeak. I lose my breath and can't say a word, but I know I am smiling like an idiot.

"I knew that's what you would say. You're the prettiest when you smile like that."

And in that moment I finally realized, it doesn't matter if I'm pretty. He loves me!

**Leaving Daphne's beaux to your imagination because I could h****onestly not think of who she would marry; I was considering Wendell…**


	32. Curse

I swear our family is cursed. I am cursed. You want to know why? Every single one of us seems to fall in love with an Everafter. I do love Puck, but still. We are stuck here and cannot go on a honeymoon, but he is building up a home for us in the forest.

His pixies hate me. That's another reason why I feel cursed. They come after me and I scream for Puck, he's told them time and again to get lost, but they just don't go away.

My sister is in love with an Everafter too, Pinocchio. She's cursed to stay in this town forever too. They will have a house in town soon.

Cursed. Every time we turn around, there's another mystery to solve. I don't mind them every once in a while, but back to back to back times infinity???? Anyone would feel a little cursed from that.

I'm cursed with a little sister who always makes up words and then uses them over and over until she thinks of something new. She also seems to think making fun of Puck and I whenever we sho even the slightest hint we're married is hilarious. I mean wouldn't you get bored after the first two years of it? Now's it's been nearly 11 years, and we're MARRIED! Daphne get a life.

I'm cursed with turning to jello every time Puck runs a finger up my spine, he knows it makes me shiver and he likes the fact he's the only one who can do that. I turn to jello every time he kisses me, or holds me close. Especially in front of people, I just melt into his arms as if no one exists but us two, and then a picture snapping makes me realize we're being watched and I push him down. I do love my fairy boy though.

Cursed with a father who disapproves of my marriage to an Everafter and doesn't with Daphne. It's because it's Puck. He's so mischievous, dad thinks he's going to break me one day.

Cursed. We Grimms are cursed.


	33. iPod

My iPod has, like the best songs on it. My friend and I were listening to Kidnap the Sandy Claws by Korn at bowling yesterday. Then she wanted to hear something else by Korn, so I put on Coming Undone Wit It on. While I was bowling she accidentally pressed the 'next' button and was listening to Control by Metro Station.

"What is this song Daphne?" Beth said.

"It's Coming Undone Wit It, I already told you like three times."

"No this one." she holds it up, and it says it right there. Well, she is dyslexic, so I read it off to her. "I LOVE this song. You have to write down the name, or email it to me later." she's kind of weird.

"Ok, yeah sure. You wanna listen to Swing now?"

"YEAH!" so I put on Swing, by Savage and Soulja Boy.

"Ha ha, Beth's dancing!" a rude boy name Thom said.

"So am I." I scared him, since he doesn't know me, so he shut up.

We danced to Swing for a moment, then it was my turn again. I went up, bowled, got a strike and came back. It was Beth's turn then. She handed me the iPod and I tried to put the headphones in, but that didn't work. Then I dropped it and the head phones came out of it. So I turned it off, got the headphones in my ears, plugged them in and turned it to Swing again.

I stood there dancing while all the little kids and moms looked at me as if I were stripping… whatever.

Then Beth wanted to listen, so I let her. Then she was listening to T-shirt, Tattoo, The Little Things and finally puts on The River by Good Charlotte. A good song. We were done bowling after that, so I danced to some Avenged Sevenfold, on my way out with Granny.

"Granny, thanks for the iPod it's awesome. I love it, and you, and music." I gushed.

"That is Sabrina's, I took it away from her this week as a punishment, so you have to give it back to her and ask if she will share with you."

"Aw man."

_I hate iPods._


	34. Raindrops Tell Stories

**I meant to write 'story' really, but raindrops tell stories so it kind of turned into a mix between 'rain' and story. Enjoy anyway.**

Moth

Raindrops tell a story of a princess who was cast away by everybody but the king of Faerie. They say she acted crazy when it came to the prince, Puck, and killed to try and convince him to marry her. Raindrops become sad then, and tell of the way she rots in a jail cell forced to hear the story what put her there every time it rains.

Daphne

Daphne hears the rain tell a story of a little girl whose parents disappeared. A little girl forced to act happy and oblivious to make her sister happy. The raindrops become happier when she meets her Granny and they tell how she fell in love with the dog and the grandmother within the first day. They slow almost to a stop when she sleeps because close to nothing can wake her, and they become sporadic when she's awake and doing anything, because she loves being weird.

Sabrina

My raindrops tell a sad story, but became a happy one. My parents disappeared long ago; forced to live in an orphanage I realize I need to act strong and care for my sister, running away from every foster home until one day, they say our Granny came for us. I don't trust her at all, then she disappears, taken by a giant of course, and I meet the boy who makes the raindrops fall happy and a little gelatinously. Puck. The bane of my existence who's constant battering and pranks I look forward to every day. I fell, like the rain the day I met him, for him. He makes me happy, makes Daphne happy and cares for us, even though he won't admit it outright. So every time it rains, I hear destruction, sadness, stronger raindrops, suspicious drops and finally happy raindrops.

Puck

When raindrops fall, they tell a strange story to me. A boy who must grow into things. A gentleman, a king, mature, a good boy, a big brother… only Sabrina doesn't need me to become something I am not. I love Sabrina. The raindrops fall a little prettier after the story reaches the part where I met her. Then it lulls every child who dreams of love and happiness asleep.

Red

Raindrops fall spasmodically when they tell my story. A story of a girl who caught the crazy. I hear it every time it rains. Then when the crazy is blown out of me… calm luscious raindrops. Strange.

Mustardseed

Raindrops always fall calmly when telling my story.

Next time it rains, listen to what your story sounds like. It may be a grand symphony, or one lonely violin, but whatever your story, you can always hear it in the rain.


	35. Photographs

**Wow, no clue where this was going. Oh well... another word done!!!**

Looking at all the photographs on the walls, I see three generations. Granny and Grampa Basil; Uncle Jake, Dad and some of Mom; Daphne, Puck and I. I love the photographs of Puck and I because we rarely let anyone take photos of us when we were cuddling, but they did anyway and now I'm glad. I'm glad Puck is my fiance.

Photographs seem to show the worst in people who hate to be photographed and the best in people who love it. Like Puck, after a bath. He loved to pose and let Granny and I take ton of pictures to savor his cleanliness, at least by sight. Then he would go roll in mud or whatever, and he was back to dirty again. Daphne, her beauty; always saying, "Take my picture, I'm cute." and so we have a ton of her poses, silliness and beauty. Then there's dad and Uncle Jake… I don't have anything to say about that, they always had mischievous smiles on their faces when they were photographed.

I only ever let Granny photograph me, that I know of, when I felt pretty. On my birthday; when Puck proposed and we kissed. I feel pretty when we're forced to a ball held by Heart, or now: Charming and Daphne and Aunt Briar fuss over me till I'm a perfect little Barbie that my "Ken" (Puck) can hold. He's always in awe of me when they do that. One time I let them cut my hair and color it hot pink for the Summer and his eyes never strayed from me. Probably the pink blinded him.

Granny's photo crazy...


	36. Fairytale

So, my fairytale didn't come out as planned. But I know someone's who will.

Sabrina and Puck are the cutest, most confusing couple ever. I know they will have their happily ever after, which I missed.

Fairytales are useless, they make kids believe they can have a happily ever after, and it never happens. Why were they made like that then? Kids should know the real deal. What life is like for us, what we have lived through.

Fairytales don't exist. Magical lives full of crappy goings on do. My fairytale is long past due, I don't see it happening anytime soon.


	37. Crushes and Candles

Someone once told me lavender scent breathed in rids the body of a migraine. I really hope it does. Today one boy caused such a migraine… I think you know who. Of course Puck.

He ticks me off to no end.

I walk around my new bathroom lighting a few different lavender candles and about five lavender incense. But I didn't like that smell, so I snuffed them out. I undressed and slid into the tub, filled with lavender bubble bath, of course. I slid down to the bottom of my nose and leaned against the end without the spout. I closed my eyes and thought about what Puck did to me.

First, he took my clothing, forcing me to wear some of his unused things, including boxers, since neither Briar or Rose had extra underwear. Of course, I felt absolutely giddy to wear his clothes, seeing as how I finally admit, only to myself, I love Puck.

Then, he ate all of my breakfast items, forcing me to eat some of his favorite treat, noodles and gravy, which he made the last batch of, so we needed to share the same plate, but luckily not the same fork… that would definitely make me crazier over him and I.

I breathed in the lavender scent and felt some of the pain relinquish. Maybe this remedy will work. I also need to start standing straighter and stretching every day. They said doing that would help too.

So after "breakfast" I went to my room to read, and what do I find? Well, what do I _not_ find? My books. All of them are missing. Puck.

"What did you do with all my books?" I ask, venturing into his room. I know he's there and can hear me, but I can't see him. He picks me up and turned me upside down, holding me by my feet.

"What'll you do for them?" he asks cynically.

"NOTHING! You'll never take me alive." I punch him hard in the stomach and manage to land on my butt, not my head.

"Wait!" he gasps out. I turned and place my hands on my hips. "They're in the garbage can outside." so I run outside in time to see… the garbage truck pulling away and an empty can.

I screamed in frustration and heard Puck laugh. I whirled around and socked him in the eye, then went inside.

I figure, ok, I can listen to my music to calm me down… nope. My phone's gone. He said I'll receive it when he thinks I'm worthy of it.

Lunch. He makes the last of the milkshake mix. Great, that's all I want to eat. We share a milkshake, which would not be so bad, but Daphne and Red giggled and winked at us through the whole meal making it the most embarrassing moment of my life.

So here I am in my bath. At least he didn't take this away. I sink lower into the tub to wet my hair, and wipe my eyes with my hands when I come up.

I sigh and hum to a song in my head. My migraine gone, I pull the drain plug and step out for a moment to wait for the water through the shower head to warm up.

Crushes are confusing, but candles make me understand much more and they rid me of the headache thinking about crushes gives me.

Crushes and candles. Candles and crushes. They go together, at least to me, like Coca Cola and pizza.


	38. Popcorn

**This is for curlscat who reviewed every chapter and made me really really happy!!! Thank you!**

"What would you girls like to eat?"

"No sleepover is complete without popcorn, Granny." Sabrina replied.

Red, Daphne and Sabrina decided to invite a few everafter girls over for a sleepover as a small welcome to our family party for Red.

"Yeah, Granny, duh." Daphne said, smiling at her older sister.

"All right, why don't you girls wait on the front porch, I'll make two bowls."

A few minutes later the girls were digging into the two bowls of popcorn.

Puck flew up and smiled upon seeing the popcorn. "Hey, can I have some?"

Sabrina smiled at Daphne, "Well, can he girls?"

"Uh-huh." they said together, readying themselves with hands fuls of popcorn.

"Uh-oh." Puck realized what was about to happen.

"FIRE!" Daphne and Sabrina screamed. The girls let loose handfuls of popcorn at the fairy and chased him all through the front and back yard.

"Ahhhh! You're gonna get it!" Puck started to pick up discarded popcorn and threw it back at the girls.

"Take cover! It's an ambush!" Daphne squealed with delight as the girls ran into the house.

"What is go-ooohh!" Granny exclaimed when she got a face full of popcorn from Puck. "LIEBLINGS!" her German accent more pronounced as Daphne and Sabrina stepped forward.

"We were just trying to eat our popcorn." Daphne put on her best sniffle face.

"Yeah, and then puke for brains here ambushed us with it!" Sabrina said, pointing at Puck.

"Puck, you will clean up every piece of popcorn."

"BUT-"

"Sabrina, you too. Don't think I don't know who started this."

"Awww man. It almost worked." she high-fived Daphne and followed Puck out the door to clean up the popcorn.

Xx-xX

"Ok, it's all in a big pile, now what?" Sabrina said, turning to Puck.

His eyes gleamed, "Now, you take a dive in it." he picked her up as she screamed and laughed, then dropped her into the pile of popcorn.

Sabrina took hold of his shirt and pulled him into the pile after her. She laughed, "You're all covered in butter!" she told him.

"Yeah, well, you're all salty." he tried to stand up, but slipped on the butter and landed on top of Sabrina.

Their lips bumped and both moaned in surprise as their bodies molded together and they involuntarily deepened the kiss.

Puck flitted his tongue out to taste Sabrina's lips, and she gasped at the feeling, letting his tongue in her mouth to explore.

They explore each other's mouths for a minute, moaning into each other as Sabrina tangled one hand in Puck hair and pulled him closer with the other and Puck held onto her hips, to stop her from moving away.

They pulled apart, gasping for breath. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Sabrina! Puck! Granny says you can come in now!" Daphne's voice snapped the teens out of their reverie and they burst out of the popcorn pile and walked in the house.

Xx-xX

Later at supper, Sabrina pulled some popcorn out of her hair. "You know I had popcorn down my pants because of you." she said to Puck.

"Yeah, whatever, at least is wasn't stuck up your---"

"Puck if you finish that sentence!" Granny warned. Puck shrank into his seat and continued slurping the octopus arm soup.

"Ew, a sucker." Sabrina exclaimed as she pulled it out of her mouth and set it on her napkin next to the other 5. "I think I'm going to take a bath."

"Alright liebling, we'll see you later." Granny said.

Sabrina made her way up the stairs and took a very hot shower, making sure all the popcorn remnants were gone.

She stepped out and wrapped a big fluffy purple towel around her, then turned when she heard the door open. It was Puck, he looked at her and blushed. He came toward her.

So close to her face, he breathed, "I want to take a shower." she lost all senses and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her towel clad body as she held his face in her hands.

They stood like that for a moment then pulled away and smiled at each other. "Don't forget to scrub behind your ears." Sabrina said as she pulled on them. She walked out and left the fairy to his bath.

Xx-xX

The next morning Daphne noticed something. "Hey, Sabrina, are you wearing Puck's boxers?" both teens blushed as everyone turned to them.

**The end. Hope you liked. I know the boxers imply things, but I thought it was funny. **


	39. Impossible

"Puck, you are impossible." I said.

"Oh, yeah. Why?"

"Because you always get us into these predicaments."

"Oh, right."

Puck and I happened to be glued together at the moment. Puck's fault, as you know.

"And why aren't you freaking out?" he asks.

"Good point… I don't feel like it today." I replied.

"Well then, if you won't freak out. I won't be mean." he declared.

I choked on my soda. "What? That's impossible."

"No it's not."

"See, that was kinda mean."

"Oh, s-s-s-sor-"

"C'mon, what was that?" I held my hand to my ear trying to make him say it.

"Sorry. I am sorry, Sabrina." he said, blushing a little.

"Wow." I said, trying to enjoy my breakfast.

"Lieblings, what happened now?" Granny came in, already looking exhausted due to our predicament.

"Puck ended up gluing us together, instead of gluing me to that basketball." I said.

"I didn't hear any screaming." she said, surprised.

"I've decided I won't freak out today."

"And I've decided to be nice." Puck said quietly.

"Well, ok." Granny smiled.

"C'mon, Red wants to paint my nails." I said to Puck, trying to stand.

"NO-"

"Ah, ah, now."

"Alright." he wrapped his arms around me and flew me to my room.

"What did Puck say he was gonna do today?" Daphne said, as if she didn't believe me.

"Be nice." I smiled.

"Well, I think it's impossible." Red stated, painting my thumbnail red.

"I know. That's what I said." I stated.

"I am still in the room." Puck said quietly.

"Well, that was kind of rude, wasn't it?" Daphne said to Puck.

"Yeah." Red agreed, painting my pinky teal.

"What should be his punishment?"

"Please no." Puck said.

"I know!" Red exclaimed from the pile of nail polish.

"What?" I said, having come up with no good ideas.

"A bath." she giggled.

"Um, Red, they're glued together." Daphne pointed out as Puck and I blushed.

"Well, then-- wait a minute. Their skin isn't glued together, just their clothing!" Red said, examining us.

"And?" I said, blushing even more.

"Well, we blindfold both of you, then help you undress, and have uncle Jake throw Puck in the bathtub!"

"This is impossible." I said.

"No, please don't make me do it. I'll do anything else while we wait for the glue to come undone." Puck begged the little girl.

"Yeah, I'm not undressing no matter if he can see me or not!" I declared.

Daphne and Red huddled for a moment while Puck and I tried to listen. A few minutes later they turned to us, big smiles.

"Puck, as you know, you promised to be nice." Red.

"And Sabrina promised you she wouldn't freak out." Daphne.

"Since Sabrina held her end of the promise, and you did not…" Red.

"Sabrina decides your punishment." Daphne finished.

"I want him to do something I think is impossible. Which I thought was being nice, what else is there?" I asked the girls.

"I know, he never acts like he loves you!" Red said.

"Yeah, and he does, obviously."

"KISS HER!" they said. Puck and I blushed.

"It would be nice." I admitted. "You did kiss me once before and I know you like me. Sometimes I want to see that, as much as it's embarrassing." I blushed as I whispered this to him.

"Ok." he whispered.

We inched our heads closer until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I sat up in bed screaming. "Impossible!" I said.

Just the thought of Puck agreeing to kiss me was impossible.

**I don't like this one, it doesn't make any sense. Whatever. At least I updated. **


	40. Impossible 2

**Since I didn't like the last Impossible. Here's another I came up with at 4 AM. It's a little short and unrealistic, but a little funny. **

Puck: I'm over 5 thousand years old.

Sabrina: Impossible.

Puck: I'm from A Midsummer Night's Dream, I knew Shakespeare.

Sabrina: Impossible.

Puck: You have to tell the house you're home.

Sabrina: Impossible.

Puck: You're scared of a mirror, go ahead, walk inside of it.

Sabrina: Impossible.

Puck: Jack's using you.

Sabrina: Impossible.

Puck: Pixies to the rescue!

Sabrina: impossible.

Granny: Puck's moving in with us.

Sabrina: Impossible.

Granny: Just a spider. Brothers do that.

Sabrina: Impossible.

Puck: Ugly, you fell for it. My room's amazingly huge!

Sabrina: impossible.

Puck: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHDon't hurt me!

Sabrina: Impossible.

Puck: Don't hate me because I'm pretty.

Sabrina: *falls off chair* *googley eyes* Impossible.

Puck: I'm gonna protect you!

Sabrina: Impossible.

Puck: I'm in all your classes.

Sabrina: Impossible.

Puck: After the crazy boy! Uh-oh, killer rabbits.

Sabrina: Impossible.

Daphne: Puck's gonna die! CPR!

Sabrina: Impossible.

Puck: Ugh! You kissed me because I'm pretty.

Sabrina: Impossible. *smack*

Granny: You're grounded. Stay here!

Sabrina: Impossible.

Wolf: Puck loves Sabrina! Oh la, la.

Sabrina: Impossible.

Red: HA HA HA HA HA! Where's Granny and Kitty?!?

Sabrina: Impossible.

Puck: I have to save you again!

Sabrina: Impossible. *passes out cold*

Jabberwocky: ROAR!!!

Sabrina: Impossible.

Puck: Look at me, I'm a walrus. Let's sled.

Sabrina: Impossible.

Puck: don't freeze to death. I like you. *wraps wings around her*

Sabrina: Impossible. *dozes off thinking of power*

Daphne: Don't kill Puck.

Sabrina: *looks in mirror* Impossible.

Puck: You love me!

Sabrina: Impossible.

Puck: You care!

Sabrina: Impossible.

Puck: Kiss me!

SMOOCH

Sabrina: *dazed* Impossible.

Puck: Thank me!

Sabrina: Impossible. *PUNCH*

**Ok that's it, genius gone…**


	41. Holiday

**Holiday! This is Valentine's Day, although it doesn't say.**

Sabrina woke early one morning to the racket of a certain fairy down the hall. The clock said 8:00 AM, so she stood from her bed and made her way to her door.

"Wazzabigidea?" her sister, Daphne asked, still in a state of sleep.

"Puck's making noises. I'm gonna go stop him." Daphne snored and Sabrina exited the room.

The fourteen year old made her way down the hall to the door where various, but empty, threats posted themselves in awful handwriting on white 8x11 printer paper. She grimaced and opened the door. She immediately knew the fairy was up to something when she saw the darkness.

"Puck?" she called out.

"Trampoline." he called back.

So she made her way down the trail, littered with doll heads and broken nail polish containers. She came upon the trampoline and gasped. There, upon it sat Puck, wearing clean clothes, freshly bathed, surrounded by thorn-less roses and candles smelling of cotton candy.

"Wow." she breathed. Puck smiled and pulled her onto the trampoline with him. Holding her hands, he began to speak.

"Today is your day, Sabrina. Whatever you want me to do for you, I will, short of dying of course." she laughed and looked into his eyes, and noticed a pretty green.

Transfixed by his eyes and intoxicated by the smell of soap, flowers and candy, she leaned into him. "Kiss me." she whispered, closing her eyes.

Puck put a finger to her puckered lips. "Wait." he flew off in the direction of the waterfall and returned quickly with a box in his hands. He handed it so Sabrina. "Open it. It's yours."

Sabrina opened the box and saw the most beautiful piece of jewelry ever, an amethyst necklace. "It's beautiful." she looked at Puck with tears beginning in her eyes.

"Let me put it on you." Sabrina obliged and went right back to looking in his eyes.

"Now that kiss?" she said.

"Of course."

The teens kissed and held each other to a chorus of "Aw." from Red and Daphne.

**I think this makes up for the femslash, right?**


	42. Sing

**I don't own anything related to Avenged Sevenfold or the Sisters Grimm… if I did, the seventh book would be out, M. Shadows would be my big brother, and I would be super freaking rich eating lobster and living in the Caribbean. Oh, Sabrina and Puck are 14 while the band is all 17, just to clear things up.**

"Matt's coming!" Sabrina announced at breakfast. "With the guys too. YAY! He needs a break after the food poisoning, so he's coming home! WOOOOOOHOOOOO." Sabrina danced around the kitchen as she grabbed a soda, some pancakes and hugged Daphne.

"YAY Johnny, Syn, Zacky and Jimmy!" Daphne squealed.

Yes their older brother, none other than Avenged Sevenfold's singer, M. Shadows, or Matthew Charles Sanders Grimm. Joining him on his trip home after experiencing terrible food poisoning and hospitalization during their tour would be, Synyster Gates (Brian Elwin Haner Junior), Johnny Christ (Jonathon Lewis Seward), Zacky Vengeance (Zachary James Baker), and The Rev (James Owen Sullivan or Jimmy).

The sisters sat in the living room chowing down their pancakes and sodas waiting for the arrival of their brother. They heard a car pull up and screamed, running out the door. Puck followed miserably.

"MATT!" Sabrina screamed, jumping into her older brother's arms.

"Hey baby!" he said to his little sister. "You've grown!" he set her down. "Tenacious D!" he picked up Daphne and hugged her.

"Hey big brother." she said.

Hugs from the rest of the band and talking ensued. Granny came out and hugged her oldest grandchild. "My how long has it been, Matthew?" she asked him.

"I don't know Granny." Matt smiled at her and then turned to Daphne. "Who's that?" he nodded toward Puck who was scowling at the kissing Zacky and Sabrina.

"That's Puck, the Trickster King. He and Sabrina are in love, I think." she just caught site of Zacky and her sister.

"Oh, wow." Matt said. The two siblings stared at the cute couple now holding hands and walking towards the house, laughing loudly. "Weird."

"She always had a soft spot for him." Daphne shrugged.

Xx-xX

Later after supper, Sabrina announced from Zacky's lap, "I've been practicing my singing, big brother. Want to hear?"

Matt smiled at the eager teen. "Hit, baby."

Sabrina stood, turned on the CD player and cleared her throat.

She sang Almost Easy, Scream, Clairvoyant Disease and Dear God perfectly. Then she put in another CD and let their music start off in alphabetical order at A Little Piece of Heaven.

"Awesome." Zacky stated, while the rest of the family sat in shock. No one knew Sabrina could sing. She never let it show.

By Gunslinger, everyone had made their way up to bed, except Zacky, Puck and Sabrina.

"Well, night Sweetheart." Zacky kissed Sabrina for a minute and went up to bed.

"I didn't know you could sing." Puck said quietly.

Sabrina, who was still lost in Zacky's kiss said, "Oh, thanks." somewhat lost in her thoughts about Zacky.

"Uh, so you and Zacky V, huh? Didn't know that." Puck said, starting what he wanted to ask her all day.

"What? Oh, yeah. First kiss. He was seven, I was four… you know. Still love him." she said dreamily.

"Wow." Puck said, shaking his head.

"What?" she said defensively.

"If ever there were a Sabrina I didn't know, it's this one now. Never have you been so crazy over a guy that you don't pay attention to anything, or anyone else. You're still faint from the fact he kissed you! Do I mean nothing to you?"

"Puck! How dare you say that. Zacky's my best friend… I just enjoy his kiss…" she drifted off, realizing how stupid she must seem to Puck.

"Whatever." Puck said, and he floated off out the door.

"Puck, come back, you don't know who's lurking out there." she called from the door.

"Don't care." his voice drifted back through the trees.

Sabrina closed the door, lost in thought. She understood why Puck didn't understand. She and Zacky acted like they dated for years, and it hurt Puck to see her kiss him in front of everyone, but yet be embarrassed by Daphne's accusations of loving Puck. Why were boys so difficult?

She climbed the stairs and entered the room she knew Zacky to be in. "Hey, V?" she said softly, sitting on the bed in front of him.

"Hmm, what's the matter, 'Brina?" he said sleepily.

"Well," she said, resting in his embrace. "I hurt Puck's feelings."

"Oh, with us?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to do. I mean I love you so much, and I always will. You're me best friend and have always been there for me. But I know I'm gonna marry Puck in the future. Remember the time rifts?" she asked, looking into his dazzling blue eyes.

"Of course. You find him exhilarating, yet you don't want to leave me, in fear of heartbreak and not being able to have me if he doesn't love you." Zacky said.

"Yeah." Sabrina said sadly. She looked away from his eyes, tearing up a little.

"Sing him a song. Make him come to you, and tell him you love him. I'll always be here if you need me, you know that. Take a chance. You love him too. You just still love me for our first kiss and for being the best friend you never did really have. It's ok." Zacky traced patterns on the young teens back. Sabrina felt soothed by his words, him always knowing what to say.

"Thank- you Zacky. Now, which song to sing?" she asked.

So they talked for a few minutes and Sabrina then crawled out onto the porch roof with her iPod from Zacky's window. She sat, listening to music and calming herself for a moment. Then she turned on her song for Puck and started to sing.

_"We were both young, when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standin' there, _

_on the balcony in the summer air. _

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello._

_But little did I know. _

_That you were Romeo, you were throwin pebbles._

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet. _

_And I was crying on the staircase beggin' you please don't go._

_And I said, 'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story,_

_Baby just say… yes.'_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quite cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this down for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_And I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, then try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real,_

_Don't be afraid_

_We'll Make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you would ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts to town I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talk to your dad go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you."_

Puck had long since flew to the roof to watch her sing. He was awed and clapped, as did Zacky.

"Amazing." Puck said.

"I love you." Sabrina said.

And the two shared their second kiss.

Later in the years they married, Zacky still the best friend and Sabrina so in love with Puck, she can't stand to be without him.


	43. Imagine

When I imagined myself grown up before the time rips, I imagined a handsome husband, maybe with blue eyes and black or blond hair. Two or three beautiful kids, and a puppy of some sort.

After the time rips, I imagine Puck as my husband, so handsome after growing up. I see a couple crazy blond kids with green or blue eyes. I see a tiger or a wolf as a pet, but mostly I see him and I being in love no matter what.

I wonder if he ever imagines me as his wife. Maybe, I mean, the kiss he gave me… his lips were so soft, his tongue flicked out to taste my lips, making the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. I imagine more kisses like this when I think about my future with him. I love Puck. Crazy, I know, but I've fallen for him.

When he talks to me, it's like the world stops and it's only me and him in that moment. Have you ever felt like this about a boy? It freaks me out.

**Short and stupid. I know. I just can't think of anything that won't get me kicked off the site. Sorry.**


	44. Crush

**We all know the song I Kissed a Girl, by the weird Katy Perry. But do you know I Kissed My Puck by Sabrina Grimm???  
**

"_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion"_

Sabrina Grimm sang at the top of her lungs. She was singing about Puck, little did the bug listening know…

"_It's not what, I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

_I kissed my Puck and I liked it_

_The taste of his berry chapstick_

_I kissed my Puck just to try it_

_I hope my sister don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed my Puck and I liked it_

_I liked it."_

The bug nearly fell off the wall. Never did Sabrina share her feelings about that kiss before, and now when everyone's gone, or so it seemed here she was singing her heart out and changing the lyrics to a popular song to get it all out. The bug was intrigued.

"_No, I don't wanna play your game_

_It doesn't matter,_

_You're my lifelong natural bane_

_Just human nature,_

_It's not what,_

_I'm used to _

_Not how I should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey_

_I kissed my Puck and I liked it_

_The taste of his berry chap stick_

_I kissed my Puck just to try it_

_I hope my sister don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed my Puck and I liked it_

_I liked it,"_

The bug transformed into Puck then and there, and encouraged the girl to keep going, singing to him. She did and got closer to him either every sentence.

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent"_

Puck couldn't hold back and for the remainder of the song, they kissed, hairbrush/microphone dropped, the teens up against the wall, getting hot and heavy.

"_I liked it!"_


	45. Dance

**Dance. Sabrina:14, Puck:14, Daphne:10.**

Much against Sabrina's will, Daphne convinced her to come along to Daphne's dance class. Puck as well. Sabrina was to dance with Daphne, freestyle in a routine Daphne learned. Sabrina only needed to dance how she felt to the music, while Daphne twirled and slid and shimmied her routine. Puck needed to watch, and much to his dismay, Sabrina wore the hottest outfit in her closet for Daphne. She also let Daphne do her makeup, and looked beautiful, like she wasn't even wearing any. This was gonna be hard for Puck not to like.

"Ok. Class and partners all here. Daphne and Sabrina Grimm?" the teacher, Alice (yes from Wonderland) called.

"Yes, Miss Alice, we are here." Daphne called.

"You two will be fourth."

Sabrina waited with the other sister helping the little ones back stage. She was embarrassed, no one else chose a non-dance-schooled older sister as their partner and it was mostly 7-11 year olds dancing.

Daphne bounced around impatiently, playing the song over and over again on Sabrina's iPod while dancing like crazy. Finally Sabrina and Daphne heard their names announced, and iPod left backstage with other things, the two made their way to center stage.

Hip-hop.

_"Ya lookin' just a little too hard at me_

_Standin' just a little too close to me_

_Ya sayin not quite enough to me_

_Ya sippin' just a little too slow for me_

_No doubt ya playin' real cool homie_

_Got me thinkin' what is it you do for me_

_Trippin' (trippin') a little more than I should be_

_So let ya self go and get right with me_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm about to sign you up, we can get right_

_Before the night is up, we can get_

_get riiiiiiiight get riiiiiiight, we can get right_

_I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right_

_Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right_

_Do you want more? [4x]_

_[Verse 2:]_

_Ya lips talkin' bout I play too much_

_Can't a woman take advantage of what she wants_

_My hips movin' oh so slow_

_Bar tab lookin like a car note_

_All I need is you here right by my side_

_Take whatever ya want, baby let's ride_

_And whatever ya won't do let me decide._

_Just put ya name on the dotted line_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm about to sign you up, we can get right_

_Before the night is up, we can get_

_get riiiiiiiight get riiiiiiight, we can get right._

_I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right_

_Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right_

_[Bridge:]_

_So much we've got to say_

_But so little time_

_And if tonight ain't long enough_

_Don't leave love behind (Don't leave love behind)_

_Take my hand, I'll show you why_

_[Chorus x3:]_

_I'm about to sign you up, we can get right_

_Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight get riiiiiiight, we can get right._

_I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right_

_Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right"_

When the girls finished, the audience stood and clapped their hands off (well not really but that's what it seemed to Sabrina). No one clapped harder than Puck, and when Sabrina got backstage again, he was there. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"Who knew a Grimm could dance like that?!?" he laughed. Sabrina turned red.

"Shut up." she said, afraid of the barrage of insults which would surely come.

"I loved it." he whispered. "You need to dance like that for me when we're alone sometime. Like to Sexy Can I. In a bikini!" he blushed furiously and left, flying off into the night.

**I love what I made Puck say. I'd dance for him like that!!**


	46. Dye

**Dye! Again.**

I decided to dye my hair, permanently. _I hope Sabrina likes it. _I thought as I walked down the stairs. Only her opinion ever mattered, so if she likes emo, I turn emo.

"Puck! What did you do to your hair?" Daphne asked, bubbly as ever.

"Dyed it, duh. Where's Miss Ugly?" I sat in my chair, glowering at her seat next to me.

"Still asleep. Nothing would wake her up." Daphne said. _Oh no, what if… _

I stood and my chair fell down. My wings popped out of my back and I flew into Sabrina's room. I looked at her legs, lifting the blanket to get a better view. Sure enough, little cuts covered her legs all over. It looks like she cut herself a million times from shaving, to any normal person, but to me… I know she did it on purpose.

"Brina, wake up." I said nudging her softly. Nothing. "BRINA!" still nothing. I picked her up and dropped her on the floor. Nothing. "Wonderful." I grumbled.

I leaned over her, not quite sure how to do this, but if it worked with Charming and Snow, maybe, just maybe it would work here.

I took her face in my hands, and turned her head so her lips faced mine. I leaned in more, feeling heat intensify on my face as I blushed furiously. I pressed my lips to hers.

Xx-xX

"WOAH WEIRD DREAM!" I screamed as I woke. I ran to the bathroom and splashed my face with water. Sure enough, my hair was black as midnight, but not to impress her, no way, just to look different for once. Nobody ever knows me by sight, so a little black hair couldn't hurt recognition.

I wiped my face off on a towel and made my way to Sabrina's room. And there the blue haired beauty lay. How she convinced the old lady to do half her hair and her bangs blue, I will never know. Like I need to know. Stupid. I lifted the blanket to look at her legs, clean, soft and milky white. I sighed, relieved, but I woke her up.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled as she hit me over the head with a pillow in one swipe of her arm.

"Checking on you." I couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Why?" she hit me again.

"Had a nightmare." I mumbled. "You were all cut up and not waking up."

"Stupid." again, with the pillow.

"Why do you keep hitting me with that pillow?"

"It's calming." mumble, mumble. Thwack, _wow that really hurt… _

"Could you stop?" I grabbed her arm as it came down again. "Please."

She sat up fast, almost falling in the process. "What?" then she saw my hair. "OMIGAWD." she said, blushing like you wouldn't believe.

"You like?" I teased. She just nodded and kept her mouth shut, lips pressing together into a thin line. "Really?" I whispered into her ear. She shuddered at my hot breath touching her.

"It's nice." she breathed out. I knew I shocked her. She loves black hair. This makes her want me more than she already does.

I moved closer to her. "You wanna feel it?" I asked.

She nodded slightly and her hands raised to touch my hair. I closed my eyes as they sank into it and held back a moan as she tugged on it slightly. Her hands felt good.

The next thing I know, I'm laying on the mattress with Grimm on top of me kissing my lips as hard as she can. Wow.

**I'm in a writing slump, what can I say?**


	47. Temper

**Temper. Again.**

People tell me I lose my temper easily. Like I become really mad easily. I guess… although I did not mean to throw the glass at her. I just lost it. Sorry, I guess. I should tell her that. Let's go, stupid boy and tell her sorry.

"Don't come near me." holding tissues to her left eye. I really didn't mean to cut her, only scare her.

"Bu--"

"NO." she left the room looking at me like she would a monster. Stupid temper.

"Wait!" I ran after her, next thing I knew, a book collided with my head and I ended up on the floor. "Ow."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt? Hear let me help you." she sneered. Another book, right in my eye. I deserved it. "Oh, did that hurt too?" mock concern. "Good." she walked up the steps, I flew after her, feeling my eye swell.

"Brina…" she turned around and punched me in the stomach.

"Stay away from me, and my family." I came closer to her, she backed up against the door to her room.

"Brina…" I started. She opened the door to her room and a glass bottle of perfume smashed on the wall behind me.

"GAWD! Now my aim's off because of my eye." she yelled at me.

I saw more blood seep out of the cut and winced. Her eye may need removal. And we both knew it too.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled as another perfume bottle smashed by me. "You want revenge?" I grabbed her scissors she used to cut Daphne's hair and put the tip of them at my eye. "Here." I started to press them to my eye when they flew out of my hand and she landed on me on the floor.

"NO!" she screamed dramatically.

"The scissors are gone, Brina." I said as she burst into tears, well bloody tears.

"Stop this, why can't you be normal? Why do you throw things at me? Why did you _hurt_ me?" she screamed, backing against the wall.

"I didn't mean to!" I said, I guess scarily because she gasped and cried harder, cringing against the wall.

I came toward her and she curled into a ball on the floor mumbling to herself.

"Brina." I whispered. She crawled across the floor and grabbed her sword.

"Come near me and… and…" she didn't need to finish the sentence before I flew away. Gone.

Xx-xX

When Granny Relda, Uncle Jake and Daphne came home, they found Sabrina on the floor of the kitchen, blood surrounding her, an eyeball clutched in her hand. They called an ambulance, and she was taken to the nearest Everafter Hospital.

She lived, without her left eye, but she lived.

"What happened Sabrina?" Daphne screamed as soon as the older girl awoke.

"Puck's temper and a glass." she whispered. "I made him mad, he lost it, threw a glass and it hit my eye. He tried to tell me he was sorry, but I'm so scared, Daphne. So scared." her eye wide, she looked deathly afraid.

"We thought it was odd Puck wasn't home, fretting over you." Jake commented.

"Don't let him near me again."

"Liebling…" Granny started.

"No, please."

"He didn't mean to, I'm sure. We'll find him and resolve this. He will never hurt you again, I promise." Sabrina lost conscientious.

**I was crying by now as I wrote this, so I decided to end it there. **


	48. Remember

Remember

I remember the day I first met him, he looked so gross to me. But his lips always popped up in my mind after that day, I don't know why. Soft, full, always pink, ever-turned-up-at-the-corners-slightly, lips. They only turned up slightly when he saw me.

I remember the first time I cried in front of him, I tripped and cut my knee open in a parking lot, he held his hand out to help me up, before he realized I started crying. He sat next to me, unsure of what to do, not a single person ever dried in front of him before. He tried to comfort me with words, but ended up just sitting there, his hand on my hair as I cried into my hands. After I cried we went inside and watched TV on separate couches, silent as a graveyard.

I remember when I wanted to ask him out. I called him name, "Puck?" I said, he turned to me in the hall, slightly ticked I had delayed him eating another tomato. "Yeah?" he said, taking a bite. I blushed, "Stupid." I smacked my forehead and turned away from him, he shrugged thinking, _she's got to be the weirdest person on earth, even the weirdest girl!_

I remember when everything went wrong for a while and he always took my mind off of it, making me food, goofing off and making me smile, playing soccer with me in the yard… the sweetest person ever.

Then he was gone.

One day, I found him and he opened the door; taller, thinner, deeper voiced, stranger… gorgeous. I remembered the times before and asked if we could possibly be that close again. He shrugged and said yes, and I remembered all over again.

**_This is based on my relationship with a really good friend, Jesse. So this is dedicated to him, for being the sweetest guy I know, and the first boy I fell in love with._**


	49. A Girl Thing

When Sabrina Grimm saw the blood, she screamed. She wondered where the big cut resided on her body, how she didn't feel it happening while she slept, and how a person could bleed this much.

"What is it, _liebling_?" Granny burst in the room with a double-sided axe, some of her gloopy sleeping mask still evident on her face.

"Blood." Sabrina said, pointing out the obvious reddish-brown stains all over the sheets, her pants and well… everything else.

"Oh, that. Well, come to the bathroom with me to get cleaned up and we'll talk about it." Granny knew what happened, and Sabrina felt intrigued as to why she didn't freak out, like herself.

"Ok." the moody teen followed her grandmother to the bathroom.

"On second thought, wait here, I would like Snow and Briar to help you with this, since they are closer to you, and it may not be as awkward." Granny strolled out of the room to call the princesses, and Sabrina sighed in the bathroom.

She remembered her dream and blushed profusely, looking at herself in the mirror, she licked her lips and tasted a kind of metallic taste, definitely not the bubble gum flavored lip-gloss Daphne gave her.

Sabrina wondered for the zillionth time in her life whether the dream happened for real. It kind of felt like it.

She heard footsteps and tinkling laughter, and knew Snow and Briar arrived.

Xx-xX

"So every month, for a week, or less I will soak everything in blood like this, become moodier than I already am, my face will fill with puss, and I may have crippling pains near where my bladder is located?" Sabrina summed up "The Talk" she and the princesses held in the bathroom a moment ago, as Snow slowly brushed the tangles from her golden-blond hair, and Briar searched for something comfortable for the teen to wear around the house.

"Yes, I know it's awful-"

"Are you kidding me? A chance to stay at home and help Mirror with searching for an antidote to wake Mom and Dad, ALRIGHT!" _And the best part is, _she thought. _Puck's informed to stay away from me, and if he does, and can pull the moody card and break his nose with my fist!_

"You are thinking of breaking the cute fairy's nose, right now, aren't you?" Briar asked.

Sabrina nodded sheepishly grinning as she tugged on her sweat pants and loose t-shirt. The pad in her panties felt like a diaper, but she would take care of finding the other solution to that soon enough. After this first time, she would go to the store herself and stock up.

"So you have a place to put these where no one will be tempted to go?" Snow asked, holding the four different kinds of, well you know.

Sabrina immediately thought of Red's room. No one dared go in there and mess with her things, but Sabrina. And even then, she only helped the lost little girl clean her room, wash up and brush her hair. She nodded and walked into the girl's room with her things.

"Of, course you may put them in my bathroom, or my dresser. Wherever you need, sister." Red replied after Sabrina explained her desperate need for a private place for those things. She sat on the edge of Red's scarlet bath tub as Red hummed her way through applying makeup on Sabrina, so she didn't look as horrid as she felt for the moment.

"Thank you, sweetie." Sabrina said calmly as she took the girl's hand in her own and made her way down the steps for breakfast.

Unfortunately, her slightly happy mood spiraled away as she crashed into a 15 looking boy. "Sabrina!" he gasped as he grabbed her and Red's shoulders to stop them from falling over.

"What!" she felt infuriated.

"Calm yourself, I'm going to eat." Red whispered lightly in her ear before she practically floated into the kitchen, leaving Puck and Sabrina.

"Areyouok,ImeanIsawthebloodysheets,heardscreams,theshower,excitedtalkingandthen... you and Red calmly readying for the morning. WHAT'S GOING ON!" he almost shook her as he let out the last bit of his rushed and worried sentence.

Then she laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

"What?" he asked calmly.

"I'm fine, I'm just having a girl thing." she patted his hand.

"Oh, that. Well, if it's just that then, breakfast?" he held his hand out for her to take and pulled her into the kitchen for the start of a long day.

**Well, there's girl thing. Can you tell I finished Twilight only 12 hours ago??? I can. Well, let me know what you think of it, please. Thank you. I love reviews, even when they hate me!**


	50. Superchick

My little sister ran down the steps wearing a scarlet leotard, bright blue tights and one of Granny's African masks. All family present at the breakfast table looked at her questioningly, while eating.

"I'm SUPERchick." she declared.

"That's a _band, _Daph." I said, snorting milk out my nose.

"Oh, really?" she looked dejected.

"Yeah. I don't really know much about it though, I just know it's a band, not a superhero."

"Ok." she walked back up the steps.

"Tomorrow, she's gonna dress up as a bee in '50's clothing saying she a B from the '52's." we all looked at Puck. "B-52's. Jeez, you have no taste in music."


	51. Comfort

**Ok, people are asking for more, here we go. Once again it's 2 in the morning and I can't sleep, have a migraine and starving. Comfort.**

16 year old Sabrina Grimm found it hard to sleep tonight. She felt cramped and angry in her father's small room her mom insisted on painting a hideous pink color, because, as Veronica said, "A little girl's room should be pretty like her." Except Veronica forgot Sabrina not only hated the color pink forever, but turned sixteen a few days ago, not ten.

She sighed and rolled of the bed onto the floor, landing on her hands and knees. _Maybe some push-ups will help. _She did a few and decided to go brush her teeth, ridding her mouth of the disgusting muck her Rootbeer left when she fell asleep.

Finished, Sabrina made her way to her favorite fairy's room (note sarcasm).

After knocking, she cautiously opened the door, knowing if he caught her in a prank, any sleep attempts would end up futile.

"Puck, move over please." she whispered into the sleeping boy's ear. He thinks of himself as a man now, and only sleeps in his boxers, knowing how bonkers it drives the blond Grimm to see his perfect muscles rippling every morning when they fight for the first spot in the bathroom, which Daphne gets while they're too busy fighting, so… whatever.

Sabrina lied down next to him, on his trampoline, feeling the warm breeze and smelling the fragrant flowers from all the trees, it may be spring in there, but outside raged the harshest winter the world ever saw in New York. She curled up on her side, in her oversized tie-dye shirt and girls' boy shorts and stared at the fairy sleeping. _He looks so innocent. _

She sighed loudly and looked at him again. "I said, SIGH!" she yelled in his ear.

"What?" he smiled. "I didn't quite catch that." she smacked him and he rolled onto his side, bumping her nose with his. She freaked, because accidents can happen, accidents with lips… and jumped off the trampoline, her eyes wide.

"What did I do?" he asked, sitting up. _OMFG!!!!! He's even more beautiful than I thought. _she sighed and sat next to him, playing with the light comforter he had on the "bed".

"What's up?" he asked nicely, sensing a storm coming from the small teen. She shrugged and tears rolled down her face.

He put his arm around her and shushed her. "I- ." she said in a squeaky whisper. He looked at her and she shook her head. She made the zipper motion at her lips, indicating she couldn't tell him.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me what's wrong, I just can't comfort you until you do." he said, knowing she would fess up now.

"I feel so alone. Unloved…" (A/N: I know she sounds all emo, but this is how I feel at the moment.) she sighed. "I knew you wouldn't get it. My head hurts all the time, when I have a good dream, I don't wanna get outta bed…" she sighs again.

"Ok. So, how can I fix that?" he says. She looks at him, and he's not smiling. She knows he not joking this time.

_Should I tell him? NOOOOOOO! He won't want me back. _"Um, I just wanted to say thank you." She smiled, feeling better already. She left his room content and comforted.

**Weak ending I know. Sorry I'm in a mood today. Ha ha, hence the name…**


	52. Candle

"Let's melt down crayons, by color of course, add fragrances and make candles!" Granny cried one evening.

After the war, many people all throughout Ferryport Landing were left without power, or a grocery store and it seemed as if the Dark Ages took over. Granny planted a garden with what she could find in the mirror, and they made do with that for food.

Daphne and Red became tired of not being able to read or do much of anything else other than gaze at the stars and sleep once darkness descended; so they sat in a circle by the full moon on the porch to think up ideas of what to do while Henry, Veronica and Jake were out of town buying supplies and advertising new homes in Ferryport Landing.

"Where are the crayons, Red?" Daphne asked politely.

"But they're mine." Red replied, beginning to feel sad about giving up her crayons.

"We can ask Mom and Dad to buy you new ones, ok?" Sabrina said soothingly. She took a liking to the girl once she acted more normal.

Puck, who seemed used to the Dark Ages scoffed. "Where are we going to find wicks and how are we going to light them?" he pointed out.

Granny just picked up two rocks and hit them together, instantly lighting a nearby leaf on fire. They watched it burn out, then the ashes scattered in the summer wind.

"Wicks, Granny." Daphne reminded the woman.

Elvis whined and they looked at him.

"Hey, dog hair is pretty thick, isn't it?" Puck said.

Daphne and Red looked at him like they wanted to string him up and hit him with an aluminum baseball bat** (A/N- I know I want to)**. "We are not going to use my baby's hair as wicks for our crayon candles!" Daphne shrieked.

Red whimpered when she said crayons.

"Fragrances?" Sabrina asked.

"OH! Forget it party poopers." Granny huffed and went inside.

"Why do we have to make candles, Charming's got plenty in his health spa of a mirror." Puck said.

The girls and Elvis looked at him incredulously. "You are and idiot." Sabrina stated. She stood and the little girls and the dog followed her inside, leaving Puck to roll in mud for fun.

**Funny, right? It's all I could think of for candle. I've always wanted to do that.**


	53. Story

Granny Relda tucked Red and Daphne into bed. "Granny?" Daphne called out, the old woman paused at the door. "Tell us a story?"

"Preferably not one about an Everafter which still might be going on and on and on today?" Red said sweetly.

"Ok, how about the one I made up, if I could write childrens' stories like what the humans think are "The Little Mermaid" and "Cinderella"?" Granny said.

"Ok!" Daphne said, a little bit too excited.

"_Isabelle Receives Her Greatest Wish_

"_Once upon a time there was a beautiful candy maker named Isabelle with the most beautiful hair in the whole world. Unfortunately, she was very sad because her heart desired music._

_An old sorcerer in her town named Zore told her she could find music at the top of Mount Kilimanjaro. Our hero filled with hope. Isabelle went home and picked up Boo, her magical black cat, and together they headed off into the forest below the mountain. The forest seemed dark and creepy and gave Isabelle and Boo the heebie-jeebies, and they both started hearing rustling noises. They came from a nearby cypress _(which is a type of tree). _Before they could run away, a really ugly monster jumped out of the cypress, nearly scaring them to death!_

"_I am the mighty Milker! If you wish to pass you must answer three questions," it said._

"_But we don't have time," Isabelle cried. "We must go the top of Mount Kilimanjaro."_

"_Tough boogies to you," Milker shouted. "Answer my questions or go back home. First, could you fit a _(can you think of something?)"

Red raised her hand. "How about a spoon?"

"OK, _a spoon in your nose?" _

"_What a silly question!" Isabelle cried. "I guess I could if I must!"_

"_Ha!" Milker laughed. "You're right! You have a huge nose _(now that was mean. wasn't it?). _Now, answer me this. How many Bubble Gum pieces could you eat in one sitting?"_

"_Well, I don't care much for Bubble Gum but if I must I could probably eat 4 pieces."_

_The monster laughed even harder. "What do your pet's fingernails smell like."_

"_I don't know why you would care but they smell like garbage and leftover fish."_

_The monster realized our hero told the truth _(everyone should) _and allowed her to pass. So, Isabelle and Boo went farther into the woods until they came to a clearing. There, on a pedestal sat a _(you decide)."

"A sponge!" Daphne shouted.

"_Well, that's weird," Isabelle said. "That monster asked us about one of these. I suppose I should take it. It might be helpful later on, though I don't know how."_

_So Isabelle and her trusty pet, Boo, set off again and found themselves at the base of Mount Kilimanjaro. There they found a clip and rope and used it to scale the mountain. They struggled for 8 days and 10 nights. All the time they were attacked by giant dinosaur and enormous flying bread with blue tentacles and light pink lips. But, finally, they fell onto to the top of the mountain. A good thing, too, because they wanted to go back home!_ _At the top of Mount Kilimanjaro a huge black castle with a drawbridge opened up. On the drawbridge was a big basket filled to the top with Bubble Gum. "Well, this is peculiar," Isabelle said. "I remember the lunatic monster in the woods asked about these, just like he did about my nose and the spoon_. _I guess I could take these with us in case they come in handy, but to be honest, I don't see how they could help us." So she hoisted the basket onto Boo's back and together they went into the castle._

_Once inside they found an ugly vampire, even more ugly and smelly than the first monster. In fact, he smelled like Bubble Gum that had fallen under the seat of a hot car._

"_I am the mighty Lucifer, King of the Goobers! I rule this castle and everything in it. I suppose you've come here because I have tons of music."_

_Isabelle nodded. "It's my greatest wish to listen to music."_

"_Then you must show me something remarkable!" King Lucifer said._

_Isabelle became so angry she tanned, but becoming mad couldn't solve her problems. She must to do something remarkable and the only thing she could think of was? So she did! It was totally disgusting, and Isabelle looked like an idiot with the spoon sticking out of her nostril, but the King of the Goobers applauded. "That is remarkable."_

"_I'm glad you're impressed," our hero said. "Now may I have the music?"_

"_No!" the king roared. "To win our music, you must beat me in an eating contest! I hope you like Bubble Gum." The king hurried Isabelle into a dining room where a huge plate of piping hot Bubble Gum was waiting on a table._

"_No one ever ate more Bubble Gum than I, but if you can I'll give you your heart's desire."_

_Seeing she had no choice, and being a bit hungry from climbing the mountain, our hero removed the basket from her pet's back and dumped all the Bubble Gum onto the table. Together, she and the King ate and ate. They ate for 14 days and 16 nights. They even ate on 4th of July, until the buttons popped off their pants. But, when it was all over, Isabelle had eaten one more Bubble Gum than the King of the Goobers._

"_I ate more than you," our hero cried. "Now give me what I came for!"_

"_Absolutely not," the king bellowed. "You cheated somehow. I won't give it to you."_

_Our hero was so angry she picked up her cat and shoved Boo's fingernails into the King's face. The King screeched in horror._

"_NO! I can't stand the smell of cat fingernails. It's my only weakness!" And a moment later the King of the Goobers melted into sticky green goo all over the floor. Isabelle and Boo were glad to be rid of him and searched the castle, finally finding the music! And since the castle was now abandoned they decided to live there, where they would never have to stick a spoon up their nose or eat nasty old Bubble Gum again. And besides, they had no idea how to get back down the mountain._

_And they lived happily ever after!"_

"Wow. That was a weird story." Daphne said quietly. Then she fell back against her pillow and started snoring.

**I was like, "What am I gonna use for a story!" and then I remembered the story thingy on the Sisters Grimm website, and I did that!!**


	54. Umbrella

**I'm gonna write a song about an umbrella. Don't ask. I like making songs. To the tune of "You Are My Sunshine".**

"'_Mbrella_

_My only rain guard_

_You make me happy_

_When it rains._

_You'll never know thing,_

_How much I need you._

_Please don't cut up my 'brella today_

_The other night, thing_

_As I lay thinking_

_I wished I had you,_

_When I left school,_

_I had forgot you,_

_And I hung my head and cried._

'_Mbrella_

_My only rain guard_

_You make me happy_

_When it rains._

_You'll never know thing,_

_How much I need you._

_Please don't cut up my 'brella today_

_I'll always need you_

_Whenever it rains_

_If Puck will only stay away_

_But if he cuts you_

_He'll be in pain_

_He should have stayed away_

'_Mbrella_

_My only rain guard_

_You make me happy_

_When it rains._

_You'll never know thing,_

_How much I need you._

_Please don't cut up my 'brella today"_


	55. Grass

**GRASS! **

Oh how grass makes me itch. I can't stand the stuff. Mud? Feels like heaven, but grass makes me shudder. I always end up in the bathroom slathering anti-itch gel all over my body. That's where she found me earlier.

Sabrina Grimm, in all her short, brown haired glory (heh, heh, I did that) rushed into the bathroom with a bag, one that looked extremely full, but light at the same time.

"Oh, Puck? She said sweetly. Me, standing in my boxers, covered in anti-itch gunk could only utter one word:

"UH-OH!" I hopped into the shower to try and escape it, but it got me. She dumped the whole bag of grass clippings on me.

"Now you have to shower. HA, HA, HA! I look like a boy with this hair. I hate you!" she ran out of the room cackling and hiccupping manically. I scratched… everywhere and turned the shower on cold.

The water making the grass clippings fall off my body felt really good, and soon I was soaked and starting to shiver. So I turned it to warm and grabbed the bar of soap. It smelled like strawberries and sunshine (did I just sound like a girl? I really hope not, or I will beat me to a pulp. I don't want to be pulp). I lathered up and rinsed, then did the same with the strawberry shampoo. What was with these Grimm girls and their strawberry scented bath accessories? I wondered for the millionth time whether Jake and Henry actually used this shower, or if there was another hidden somewhere they shared, and didn't tell me about.

I finished and toweled off, wondering what I should wear, when I saw clothes set on the elongated counter for me. A striped blue shirt with a collar, black skinny jeans (YES), a pair of boxers, low-cut socks and new all black hi-tops. I REALLY liked the outfit, and wondered if it could possible contain itching powder.

"Oh, just put the clothes on and hurry up, I NEED my bubble bath. Little girls can't survive without them. Did you know I cried for a whole night when our shower broke at the apartment and I couldn't take one? Sabrina offered to fill a bucket with warm water from the sink, add soap and shake it for me. I ALMOST BATHED IN A BUCKET IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LIVING ROOM!" Daphne ranted on and on about how unethical and unheard of little girls not having their bubble bath until I came out the door.

"SHUUUUUUUTTTTTT-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" I yelled.

"Thank-you." she giggled and ran in the bathroom, locking it.

I shrugged and went down the hall to my room.

Stupid grass.

Uh-oh. Sabrina. And where did she get all of this grass. That's it, when I am king of the Everything (There's nothing bigger than everything, right?) grass and Sabrina will be banned. Oh, and veggies and fruit and dentists and soap and…. never mind.

"GRIMM!" I called, stomping childishly to her room.

"You ra-" she stopped mid sentence and looked at me, head to toes, and up and down again. She slammed to door in my face, locked it and screamed at me to go away for a while, and she'd take care of the grass covering my bed later.

I'd wonder what went on in her head all the time, but I don't want to explode. I have an emotional range of a teaspoon. Like that stupid redhead from Hairy Snotter everyone raves about.

Red came up to me and asked me to pose for a few pictures in certain ways, saying she was doing a photo collage of her hero and thought of me a while ago. So, I posed and then she knocked a weird way on Sabrina's door and entered. It locked again and I heard the older Grimm growl at me to go away till later. That the grass would be taken care of. Blah, blah, blah. I need a glass of gravy.

Once the gravy settled into my happy stomach I let the old lady in the door, she forgot her keys for the millionth time and hadn't given V a set. V complimented me on my outfit and I thanked her. Scary woman, that one what with the mood swings and eating habits. She seemed worse than Sabrina.

I went outside and a bucket of jelly and grass clippings dumped on me. Darn! Now I need another pair of hi-tops.

I went in and stomped up the steps. Sabrina sat at the top laughing her big butt off. She wiped her eyes and laughed again, giggling like a hyena. "I forgot about that grass." she said to me. I just growled and she called Daphne out of her room (guess her stupid bubble bath dilemma went away). Daphne siphoned of the jelly and grass with a wand and then dried me with it. Clean again. NO! I don't want to be clean.

The Sabrina smiled at me and took my hand. "Let's go to the kingdom." she whispered in my ear. She lead me out the door and to my kingdom in the forest.

She sat in the grass and motioned for me to lay my head in her lap. Then she said some words and the grass didn't itch anymore, I felt like I was floating.

She leaned down, closer and closer, there's that scent of sunshine and strawberries again. She looked like she rubbed roses on her cheeks. I smelled her vanilla chapstick and sighed in her face. She whispered something and our lips connected.

_Not… hate… grass… so… much._

_**Cute, I don't know. My fingers, mp3 player, head and heart all have their own way sometimes. And that's how this was written. I just kept writing words. Hope you liked it. I wouldn't hate grass so much if someone were kissing me in it either.**_


	56. Ugly

**Hey, remember Temper, where Sabrina lost an eyeball, and Puck stormed off. Well, I am continuing it with the word, Ugly!! YAY! I know, you're thinking, "NOT!" but I love the haters. Sabrina and Puck are around 18/19 and Daphne's supposed to be around 14 maybe younger.**

Waking up every day, remembering your left eyeball is missing out of it's socket and then actually seeing it, depresses me.

I fell into a deep depression when I lost my eyeball, because with that, I lost what inner beauty I ever recognized and also, the fairy. Ugly takes on a whole new meaning after losing your inner beauty and true love.

***********************************************************************

Sabrina Belle Grimm sat at the breakfast table, picking at her lo mein, a leftover of the takeout from the night before. Movie Night. Tonight, she must play board games with the family. These different nights of spending time together, became enforced when she fell into depression, and Granny found her in the bathroom with a ton of Motrin in her mouth, ready to swallow.

So, she picked at her food, it didn't seem nearly as serious as the other things she tried to end her own life. But, then, Granny worries, so she asked, "What is the matter,_ Liebling_, not hungry?"

Sabrina looked up, her shriveled left eye socket standing out, ugly and dead against all her lively, and beautiful other features. "Not for this, maybe I'll just eat a cereal bar, ok?" the said teenager stood, put her takeout back in the fridge and grabbed a cereal bar. "I'm going to eat with Red outside, ok?" Granny nodded, and the two girls made their way out the door.

"We have to find Puck." Daphne stood, her chair falling backwards and fists slamming down on the table. The preteen shook with anger. "She thinks she is ugly, and won't let us fix the dang eye! If Puck were back… she'd be happy, energetic, and feel beautiful again."

"Why do you think that is, sweetheart?" Uncle Jake asked.

"She wrote about it in her diary. I know you said not to read her diary, but I wanted to check on her after I heard a thud last night, and it happened to be the diary, lying open on the floor and--"

"Ok, liebling, we get it."

After an extensive amount of phone calls, some threatening and one angry dog bite later, they finally found the fairy boy.

************************************************************************

Puck, hiding in the forest, grew this whole time into the almost adult boy version of the happy-go-lucky girl he threw a glass at all those years ago. Letting stubble stay on his face for weeks at a time, he dyed his hair black, and then it grew black. He let his hair grow to the point where it curled about an inch and a half up the cap he always stubble staying on his face, coming from "sideburns" to his chin, where it curled a little, no longer than a centimeter long. Sometimes, he cut the hair and shaved, and didn't wear the cap.

On those occasions, he visited the Grimms, ate supper with them, and never saw Sabrina.

He wore large t-shirts; jeans; a green belt, cloth always hanging down over the zipper of the jeans, just ending where his legs parted; skater sneakers with white or black laces, sometimes both; and his blue eyes faded to a dull emerald green, no longer bright, blinding and loving.

When Daphne arrived at his wooded hideout, he sauntered over, made some stupid joke and wrapped his arms around her when she enveloped him in a hug. His voice changed, so much. It was deeper, and yet higher. When he talked, sometimes it cracked and his laugh sounded strange, like a different person's laugh he picked up passing by them.

Puck stroked her hair, and whispered, "Marshmallow." to her. He made circles on her back with his hands, lovingly while she cried and mumbled into his shirt.

"---and Sabrina thinks she's so ugly, you need to come home, she loves you." she finished, wiping her eyes with her black jacket, and sniffling.

Puck let go of her, and rearranged her ramblings in his mind to make sense of them, picking out the information about Sabrina and saving it in her file in his head.

"Ok. But if she throws something at me and asks me seriously to go away, I will."

"Alright, let's go." Daphne took the sad boy's hand and lead him home.

************************************************************************

When the arrived, Daphne burst into the living room with Puck. Sabrina sat on the couch, her hair cut short, to the bottom of her ears, and curly.

She didn't turn and look, only said, "Daphne, I wish you would have told me you were going somewhere, I worry."

She stood and turned, at which point, Puck already engulfed her in a hug. Sabrina breathed in his scent, faintly noticing cigarettes, Axe, shaving cream, Old Spice, cereal, and mint gum.

She narrowed her eyes, meaning for Daphne to feel her gaze burning through her, but then tears seeped out of the ducts, made especially for that, and she closed her right eye. She cried into his shirt, being the second of the day.

Puck breath in her hair, her neck and the sleeve on her right arm. He smelled mango, coconut, vanilla, white chocolate, Japanese blossoms, Tommy Girl, SoftSoap, and berries (like Crunchberries). He recognized them as her lotion, shampoo, perfume after perfume after perfume, body soap, and chap-stick.

"You are not ugly, Sabrina. You hair curls just the right way for it to be so short, like a little princess, and I mean that as in the emo one who likes to see people bleed, and kiss, and dye their hair while wearing Converse."

"You are an ass. No an idiot. No a loser. Oh, I can't decide, I love you too much."

"Let me fix your eye please." He asked. He looked her in the right eye and saw she changed the color to brown somehow.

She opened her phone. He saw a picture of a beautiful girl with her bangs clipped back, and standing up in a curl (ya know???); her hair straight, and blond on top, with the color transferring to black; her eyes in bright purple and turquoise; and her lips sparkling pink, perfectly shaped. She was wearing a short dress, like a corset adding to a little poofy skirt (Like at Hot Topic) with black leggings and tall leather boots. She was glaring at whomever held the phone, and her backwards French manicured hands (black tips with white) resting on her hips. She looked so anime.

"Wow, that you?"

"She is missing her left eye."

"Yeah, sorry."

"It will take a lot more than that. I really hate you, but I love you; I can't stand looking at you when you cut your hair, but I want to kiss you and stare into you're dull eyes; I hate the way you smell, but you don't smell like anything; I want to puck you in the nose and make it bleed, but I can't stand seeing you in pain. Get it?" "Yea."

"I am ugly, why do you want me anyway, any girl is at your disposal and yet, you still glare and turn beet red with anger when you see me with other guys, don't think I don't know that's you, I just don't understand you."

"Because you came to me, you came after me; trying to kill me with that murderous look in your eyes, insulting me; we kissed and you punched me; you wanted me before I ever saw you. That's why."

And with that they kissed. Both dropping their cell phones and arms wrapping around each other.

Sabrina tasted her Peppermint Stride gum in his mouth, the one she always made him chew when his breath stank…

He tasted her vanilla/berry lips and grape kool-aid mixed with Gingerale and some animal crackers.

_Wow. _

************************************************************************

A few months later, I was married to the idiot, and I felt as beautiful as ever, even without my left eye. I decided not to replace it, because it's what makes us… us, you know?

And I still hate him for many things, but I love him so, it really doesn't matter.

I never thought of myself as ugly ever again for the rest of my life.

**Well, it wasn't exactly around the word Ugly, but I did mention it. Hate it, love it, don't care??? I know. **


	57. Presents

_**Ok, I know it's been a long time since you've seen an update from me. Hopefully this goes well. No one's POV. I don't own anything. If I did, it would be Avenged Sevenfold and Hot Topic and Claire's, not a little book series. Sabrina and Puck are 17, Red is around 8, and Daphne is 13. The boy was never found.**_

It was Christmas Eve and everyone in the Grimm family household was sitting in the living room, by the fire, just relaxing and doing nothing. Until Daphne interrupted the silence.

"Granny!!!!" Daphne whined.

"Yes, liebling?" Granny turned to Daphne, setting down her knitting. **[a.n. I know, Granny knitting is hilarious] **

"We've all been talking, Puck, Red, Sabrina and I, and we think it's only fair that since we've been really good this past couple of months, despite Puck's pranks, that we open one present each tonight." The 13 year old looked hopefully at her grandmother.

"Veronica? Henry?" she turned to her arrogant son and his beautiful kick-arse wife.

"Fine by me." Veronica smiled at the kids, who beamed right back.

"Whatever." Henry grumbled. Then he let out and oof! When Ronnie elbowed him. "Uhm, yeah that sounds good kids. Go ahead. A medium sized present, if you will."

The kids cried out in delight, especially Puck who thought this idea of getting presents every year for being good was a great idea. He wanted it to be Christmas every month!!

Sabrina picked up a smaller package and looked at who it was from: Puck. It was wrapped in her favorite shade of blue snowflake wrapping paper and had a crudely-drawn heart by his name. She smiled and opened it carefully.

She drew in a deep breath and everyone stopped. Her eyes teared and she threw herself at Puck screaming, "YES! YES! I WILL MARRY YOU! I LOVE YOU!" and kissed him.

Henry's eyebrows shot up and he turned cola can red.

Veronica let out a satisfied sigh.

Daphne bit her palm so hard it bled.

Granny started sobbing.

Uncle Jake smile triumphantly (he helped pick out the ring and matching earrings and necklace).

Tobias Clay clapped.

And Red, well, she started soaking her hair with her new red hair dye.


	58. Eyes

When I think back to it, I think it was his eyes that made me fall in love with him. They were so… magical. Ever-changing, matching his mood. Deep ocean blue when he felt lust, bright green when he was happy, silver when he was upset, blue when he was neutral, almost red with anger… Yes, his eyes made me fall for him.


	59. Purple

**I own nothing except this fantabulous story!**

I love the color purple. Everything I do is based on that color. I eat purple food, I have a purple room with a purple bed set and a purple bathroom to match. My towels and wash clothes are purple, my clothes…

So, when Puck dyed my sister's hair purple, and it looked alright, naturally I wanted mine dyed too. Now, Granny would only let me do temporary dye, but she allowed me any shade I wanted. I picked bright purple. I thought it would look bangin' (that's my new word).

We went out to the hair store and bought this bright purple die, plastic gloves, one of those sheath things like they used at hair salons, a brush to brush it on, and the special conditioner to use in the shower afterward.

I dressed in my little jammie shorts and one of Dad's old work t-shirts. I sat quietly on the chair in the kitchen while Granny hummed about, setting everything up.

The rest of my family was sitting on chairs all around. They thought it would be a spectacle, and Mom and Sabrina wanted to be there when it looked bangin'.

Granny poured the dye into a bowl, not very easy, and put her gloves on, snapping them like a surgeon making us all laugh. I smiled as I saw Sabrina and Puck sneak a quick kiss when Mom and Dad weren't looking. Uncle Jake did too, but he just nodded and winked at me. I made a squealing noise and the two blushed.

Granny dipped the brush in the dye and got started. It took her about 30 minutes to completely cover my hair. Then I made my way up to my bathroom and undressed carefully. I rinsed all the dye out, then applied and rinsed the conditioner. I got out, wrapped my body in a fluffy purple towel and wiped the mirror to look at my hair. I screamed and Red, Sabrina, Granny and Mom came running in.

"I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!" I sang out. "THANK YOU FOR THE IDEA PUCK!!!!!!" I screamed. Then I danced into my room to get dressed in my new, non-purple cloths, Granny's rule that my clothes never match my hair, at least in purple.

I brushed and blow-dried my hair then applied a little makeup, Mom, Sabrina and Snow taught me, then made my way down the stairs while Dad, Uncle Jake and Tobias took pictures. I felt like a movie star.

"Thank you, thank you." I bowed at the end of the steps. "Please, hold your applause 'til the end." I smiled and hugged Puck for this great idea he gave me.


	60. Sleep

**HALLO FANS! I am sorry, I came down with a BAD case of writer's block, for MONTHS! Sleep. Just a little Puckabrina oneshot.**

It is impossible to get any sleep in this house, even when there is only two people. I got up and shoved on my nearest pair of hi-tops to let Puck in the door again. Yes, he forgot his keys. Yes, he had a craving in the middle of the night for coffee and we didn't have any (my gosh, he's like a pregnant woman lately). So here he is at the door.

"Password please!" I yell through the front door.

"What? Granny put a password on this thing too???" Puck grumbled. "Just let me in, PLEASE. I want to get this coffee on." So I opened the door and threw my cup of water on him.

"You will pay." he said threateningly. He walked to the kitchen, put on the coffee and made his way back to me. "And put some clothes on, you are scaring the chizz outta me."

I sighed. "Like what you see, Puckyboo?" I had started calling him this years ago, it annoys him even more than an insulting name.

"Yes. Now go back to bed. I will make breakfast." Puck sighed.

"Ok." I made my way back to my room and slept peacefully until…………………

"!" I woke up to a bucket of spiders, all sizes and colors, being poured over me. "MUST YOU PUCK?" By that time he had learned. They were fake spiders.

"Sorry." He meant it, or I would beat the orange juice out of him.

"It's impossible to sleep, even when there is only one other person here!" I cried. "Now, let me bath."

I took my bath peacefully.

"Puckyboo?" I said when I entered my bedroom. The room was full of wavering candles and soft piano was playing in the background.

"I am your masseuse for the evening Madame." Puck came over to me. I lied down on the massage table he had turned my bed into. He started to massage my back. "Finally really good sleep." I said as I drifted off.

"Good night my Sabrina." Puck climber into the bed and wrapped his arms around his wife, drifting off as well.


	61. Sigh

**I own nothing except the plot of this brilliant story.**

"What? I can't hold your hand?"

"No, of course you can hold my hand."

"And?"

"Well, you know, I just think it means something differ-"

"KISS HER ALREADY JACOB YOU BAD WOLF!" Daphne screamed at the TV as she threw her multicolored popcorn at the screen.

I sighed and nudged Puck who promptly hit Daphne with a Gibbs' Smack.

"Why does she always interrupt the movie?" Puck sighed.

"Because she just does." I replied, combing his hair with my fingers.

The part where Bella runs toward Edward is on. She hits him. The women in the room sigh contently, the men exasperatingly. Puck sits up and looks at me he says he will be my Edward and we are making out again.

Daphne sighs, "Knock it off."


End file.
